


Intoxicated

by InLoveWithYOI, vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Homelessness, Light Angst, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Road Trips, Singer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI/pseuds/InLoveWithYOI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Boy band AU where a very famous rock star accidentally stumbles across a homeless man in an alleyway whilst hiding from his fans...!Will the silver haired bassist and singer be able to persuade the very proud homeless man to accompany him back to his home in LA and be his partner?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 170
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of our next joint collaboration! We have so much fun creating these stories and we hope that you enjoy reading them too!
> 
> We love to hear from you, your comments and kudos make us smile!

Viktor crouched down behind the smelly, overflowing bins in the filthy alleyway and tried to quieten down his ragged breathing. 

Hopefully they hadn't spotted him when he had made a break from Main Street. Even though they had managed to track him as he zig-zagged the back roads he remained optimistic. Who knew that there would be so many of them?  
  
He so wished he had actually listened to Chris, his manager. As usual the silver haired man had been pig-headed and convinced that no-one would see through his disguise. However he should have given his fans more credit. No-one could outsmart a teenage girl with a crush...  
  
-  
  
Viktor Nikiforov was lead singer and bassist of Intoxicated, the highest grossing musical sensation of the last decade. He had also just been voted the world's sexiest man for the fifth time in a row. So how come he was currently sitting on a broken box in a damp and highly fragrant alleyway surrounded by Detroit's finest (and downright disgusting) rubbish hiding from his fans?  
  
If he wasn't so concerned about being overheard he would been laughing his head off right now at the ridiculousness of the situation. He knew he was loved by so many young males and females, but why did they have to scream and charge at him whenever they saw him?  
  
Thank goodness he was still in top form from the last tour, his speed and nimbleness of foot had been his saviour. As he carefully looked around him, taking in the pure filth that passed for graffiti decorating the long ago white painted wall in direct sight of his dazzling blue eyes, another thought bloomed in his mind.

He was lost…

-  
  
The band had come to Detroit to shoot their latest video. Viktor had gotten bored with waiting and decided to sneak out for some 'fresh air'. In truth it was to buy another bottle of his favourite vodka. He regarded this break as a special treat for keeping his promise to himself and not sleeping with all the screaming groupies who threw themselves, sometimes literally, into his lap. All of them begging for a piece of the famous Nikiforov cock. His mind however, cleverly let him forget one crucial piece of information regarding the groupies who longed to sleep with him. The ones who he now generously passed over to other members of the band. Very few of them actually fitted his ‘requirements’ so to speak. There were not many male fans, specifically dark haired males…

-  
  
Viktor wondered if the others had noticed yet that he had gone. JJ was probably making the most of his rival being out of the way. He would be muscling himself into the video more than his planned appearances as per the story board.  
  
Smirking to himself, the Russian extracted his expensive phone from the back pocket of his skin tight jeans. Making sure not to reveal his hiding place to anyone who should be loitering in the alleyway, he opened up Google maps. 

This was when he realised the next problem. 

He couldn't remember the name of the hotel they were staying in...

  
  
"Fuck..."

  
  
He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Why did he have such a crap memory? Yurio would be pissing himself laughing if he knew that his big brother was lost in an alleyway. That he was surrounded by piles of old rubbish. Hiding behind a bin that smelt like a thousand cats had urinated on it.  
  
He was about to check out if anyone had actually managed to follow him when he gradually became aware of the sound of gentle singing.  
  
A beautiful male voice was quietly performing a song that, even though he didn't know the language it was being sung in, it still made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck prickle and stand up.  
  
He looked around, there was no-one else here. So where was it coming from?  
  
Viktor pinpointed the direction of the enchanting sound and moved slowly towards it, making sure to keep hunkered down so he couldn't be seen from the street.  
  
Hidden within one of the piles that he had thought was just a heap of old cardboard and fabric, was a Japanese man who, despite quite obviously being homeless, was also stunningly attractive. He had dark hair, blue rimmed glasses and was sitting cocooned in a filthy dirty sleeping bag. His eyes were closed, singing to himself as he hugged his arms tightly around his thin frame.  
  
The silver haired man stayed silent until the song came to an end, unaware of the tears that were running down his own cheeks.  
  
"Wow..." he sighed softly. He was unsure what was affecting his reason to breathe the most. The pureness of this man's voice or his looks? His stomach flipped violently and made him feel a little strange. His eyes were drawn to the very dark messy hair that he wanted to run his fingers through. OK, maybe the man should take a shower first. But yes, otherwise he really wanted to card his finger through the mop of black hair.  
  
Chocolate brown eyes flew open as the Japanese man scuttled backwards rapidly. Trying to hide himself behind the bin that he had been leaning on, he did not notice that it was now spewing out its contents around him. A terrified look on his handsome face made Viktor cringe.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you..." Viktor exclaimed, his words leaving his mouth in a rush of coffee scented breath. "I heard you singing and I thought your voice was so beautiful. I'm sorry for scaring you."  
  
The Japanese man nodded sharply, but continued to just stare, his mouth clamped tightly shut.  
  
Viktor shuffled uncomfortably, suddenly aware of his designer outfit and perfectly styled hair. They really couldn't have been further apart on the wealth spectrum if they had tried.  
  
He smiled his trademark heart shaped smile that was guaranteed to warm the hardest of hearts and tried again.  
  
"You look cold and hungry. Can I get you something? I'm a bit lost myself, but I'm sure I passed a coffee shop just outside this alleyway."  
  
The homeless man still just stared wordlessly at him, looking a little star struck.  
  
A realisation hit Viktor straight between the eyes, maybe the younger man knew who he was. Could that be the reason he wasn't saying anything?  
  
He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Viktor. I really liked your singing. What's your name?"  
  
The black haired man slowly reached out his hand, before staring at the dirt on it and lowering it again. An embarrassed blush covered his cheeks as he tried to wipe it clean and failed miserably.  
  
Viktor smiled kindly, "If we can find our way back to my hotel, you are welcome to have a bath and something to eat with me. It's the least I can do for disturbing you and eavesdropping on you singing."  
  
"I-It's o-ok," the dark haired man stammered suddenly, "i-if I leave m-my spot, someone e-else will take it and I'll h-have to start collecting a-all over again..."  
  
A frown creased the perfect forehead of the older man. "Really? How long have you been sleeping rough? Erm..." He looked at the other man in a plea for his name. 

"Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri." 

Viktor nodded and grinned, drinking in the dark eyes gazing at him. "Pleased to meet you, Yuuri. So, how long have you been living on the streets?"  
  
Yuuri lowered his head so the attractive man in front of him wouldn't see the tears of self pity that formed in his eyes. He was so embarrassed of his current situation. It was made ten times worse by the fact that, when he had had his own apartment, there had been posters of this very man in his bedroom.  
  
"You are staying at the Royal Hotel on the corner of Third and Fourth Avenue," he whispered without looking up. "I can give you directions on how to get there, if you like?"  
  
A stunned look appeared on the handsome face of the singer. "H-How do you know that?" he uttered. Losing his balance slightly he ended up kneeling in the damp rubbish littering the floor beneath him.  
  
Yuuri peeked up and smiled shyly. Unintentionally he gave Viktor a look that robbed the world famous Russian of his breath. Not to mention sparking yearnings of desire in his heart and equally famous cock. "I heard it from the people who pass me without even noticing I am there." He explained in a hushed voice. "All the fans know where Viktor Nikiforov is staying!" 

  
-

  
Yuuri couldn't decide if he was still asleep, dead or delirious.  
  
Whichever one it was, it _had_ to be the reason why his eyes and brain were desperately trying to tell him that Viktor Nikiforov was kneeling in the piss soaked rubbish in front of him. THE Viktor Nikiforov, front man of Intoxicated. The band he had set most of his dance teacher workout music to when he actually had had a job. Viktor, right there in his alleyway. Smiling at him with a look in his eyes that Yuuri couldn't even begin to think was possibly correct.  
  
He shuffled within the confines of his sleeping bag. He had been so lucky when he had spotted the bag falling from the back of a passing dump truck. Maybe not so lucky that he had almost got hit by the car following the vehicle in his haste to grab it before anyone else got there. But hey, the bruises were healing nicely now and nothing had been broken that he knew of.  
  
The memory was shattered by the realisation that Viktor had sat down next to him. Sat on the slightly damp cardboard that separated him and his meagre belongings from the disgusting ground. Plus he was looking at him like he was some kind of Adonis. The thought brought a wry smile to his lips. If only they had met a few months ago. Then Yuuri had been toned and looked, although he said it himself, rather hot. Now he was a skinny and smelly mess.

  
"So Yuuri, if I can't get you to leave this spot right now, I will have food brought to us so we can eat whilst we get to know each other. Then, when we are not strangers anymore, maybe you will take me up on the offer of a bath and a softer bed for the night."  
  
A horrified gasp filled the air between them as the younger man leaned away from the Russian and stared at him.  
  
"Just because I am homeless, doesn't mean you can pick me up, sleep with me and then chuck me back out on the streets. I have standards and morals even if I don't have a roof over my head. How _dare_ you..." he turned his back on the pale faced singer. "Please, just go, I don't need your sympathy."  
  
"WHAT? NO!" The sultry Russian accent was thick as the older man desperately tried to backpedal and make everything ok again. "Oh my god, Yuuri, I'm _so_ sorry, that wasn't what I meant at all! Yuuri, please look at me!" Slender fingers lightly gripped the shoulder of the insulted man. "Please turn around? I just wanted to help you. I'm not trying to pick you up, well, I am, but not for a one night stand. That's not like me, I promise."  
  
A sharp snort was the only reply he received as his hand was shrugged off the boney shoulder.  
  
Viktor slumped back against the bin and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Look, I know I have a bad reputation for shagging anything that moves. However, it's actually not true, well, not completely. Yes, I took advantage of the situation when I was younger. Who wouldn't? Beautiful men and women throwing themselves at me, as much sex as I wanted, whenever I wanted. But, it got boring. There wasn't the thrill of meeting someone you actually liked and them liking you as you. I always knew they were just after the frontman of Intoxicated. A ride on the famous Nikiforov cock and they would be gone. It's been ages since I had a proper relationship. No one is actually interested in plain old Viktor and I'm so lonely..."  
  
As he wiped his face he sighed deeply. Embarrassed that he was crying and had just spilled his most hidden secrets about himself to someone he had only met a short while ago. A feeling of being watched crept up on him. Looking up he realised that a pair of soft chocolate brown eyes were staring intently at him, a sad look on the face of the Japanese man.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I've had to toughen up so much living out here on the streets. I'm so used to being picked on, laughed at, having my stuff stolen, getting kicked, ignored, pissed on. You name it, it happened. I seem to have forgotten how to trust people when they are simply trying to be kind. Can we start again?" Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed prettily. "Please?"  
  
Viktor nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Well at least we will never forget how we met, will we?" Yuuri nodded and gave a tiny giggle which delighted the Russian immensely, causing him to laugh too.  
  
"I shall get my manager to bring us some food. You can tell me how you ended up here and then, only if you want to, you are welcome to come back to my hotel. We can get you a room of your own if you would like, or you are very welcome to share my suite."  
  
"Tell me, are you this forward with everyone you meet?" Yuuri asked, genuinely interested. 

The older man shook his head, smiling at the other man. "No, only dark haired beauties called Yuuri who woo me in alleyways with their singing!"  
  
-  
  
Yuuri tried not to listen and get excited as he overheard Viktor's phone call. The slender man was ordering steak meals, plus coffee and dessert. His stomach growled loudly at the thought of real food and he clutched at his belly to try and quieten it. Viktor looked over and winked at him, causing the Japanese mans heart to flutter. Oh god, he was getting a crush on the man in front of him. He had always liked him and thought he was sexy. That was why he had his posters on his wall, but only through what he knew of him from interviews and such. The real man was so much better, he could easily fall in love with the real Viktor Nikiforov.  
  
-  
  
Viktor chatted excitedly with Chris as he requested for him to bring them food, slipping easily into French as he opened his heart to his manager.  
  
"Je l'ai trouvé, Christophe! J'ai trouvé celui que je cherchais!"  
  
"Really? Are you thinking with your head, your heart or your dick?"  
  
"Christophe! Je pense que je suis amoureux..."  
  
"Ah, I see, I'll bring the limo..."  
  
-  
  
The mouthwatering aroma of a hot steak dinner filled the alleyway. It attracted a handful of the local stray cats who were now lined up in front of the pair, making eyes at them and their food.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't feed them. They will steal your dinner before you can blink!" Yuuri warned the other man, guarding his meal like it was the last one he was ever likely to eat.  
  
A soft chuckle hit the younger man in the heart, filling it with the warmth that had been missing for so long. "I should have ordered extra meals for the cats too, I guess." Yuuri looked at the handsome man sitting close to him and smiled a beautiful, open, honest smile that caused the Russian to blush violently and choke slightly on the food he was in the process of swallowing. He didn't just think he was in love, as he had professed to Chris on the phone, he now knew he was falling hard and fast in love with the man in front of him.  
  
-  
  
Chris watched the couple from a discreet distance and shook his head gently, he knew that look on Viktor's face. He wasn't his best friend and manager for nothing, the daft fool had it bad, and, judging by the look on the homeless guys face, the feeling was genuinely reciprocated. Not for the rock star persona, but for the actual human under the facade that Viktor so carefully wore day in, day out.  
  
Maybe the Russian really had found 'the one...'  
  
-  
  
"So, my Yuuri, tell me, how did you end up here?"  
  
They had eaten their fill, donated the leftovers to the patiently waiting cats and were now sipping on expensive coffee, trying not to get caught staring hard at each other.  
  
Yuuri sighed and leaned against the bin behind them, it was a long story.

  
He remembered it all as if it were yesterday and it still hurt so much to talk about it. He took a steadying breath and began...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri explains how he became homeless to a stunned Russian singer. Viktor can't sleep and goes back to find the pretty Japanese man. After a scary night he persuades Yuuri to leave the alleyway. However the initial meeting with the rest of the band doesn't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - Apologies, we had a hiccup with the posting of the second chapter... here is the correct one!
> 
> Welcome back to this story. Here is the second installment. We hope you enjoy this one as much as the first one. Let us know what you think. We love kudos and comments.

_ Eight months ago Yuuri was on top of the world. He had a great apartment, amazing friends, a job as a locally popular dance teacher that he loved and a secret crush on a certain rock star. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ One particular Tuesday, a fire had started in the apartment above him in the middle of the night. The piercing alarm waking the whole block and sending the many occupants into a blind panic. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yuuri was up and outside the building before he realised that he hadn't stopped to pick up anything, not even his phone. He battled the firefighters to be allowed back in to collect some belongings, but they held him back. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He would never forget sitting on the cold and damp curb watching his whole life go up in flames. The only things he now possessed were his glasses and the pyjamas he was wearing. Everything else was gone, taken by the raging inferno that took hours to get under control. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yes, the community had been great and all chipped in to donate items of clothing, etc, but the charity handouts couldn't go on forever. The great friends he thought he had all began to drift away when there was nothing he could bring to the group. The offers of help and sofas to crash on soon stopped and he resorted to sleeping on benches. The people who left him behind not even caring enough to lend their ex friend the money to sort out his missing ID. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He lost his job as a dance instructor shortly afterwards when his boss finally realised he was showering at work and sleeping behind the studio as he had nowhere to live. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Japanese man's best friend, Phichit, was back in Thailand caring for his mother who wasn't expected to live and, without his phone, Yuuri had no way of contacting him. Phichit wasn't part of the party set Yuuri had been a member of. So none of the others, who he had thought had been his friends, had Phichit's number. Even if they had, Yuuri was sure that they wouldn't have contacted him anyway. Phichit wasn't cool. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The welfare centres had all turned him away when he approached them for help because he had no ID, he could be an illegal alien, they all explained, and they couldn't afford to lose their funding by helping him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So, he had begun the life of a homeless person, begging for spare change, eating from bins, collecting bits and pieces that got left behind in parks, or fell from passing tourists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He mostly kept to himself. He didn't drink like the others who slept rough near him and they didn't like that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ All he wanted was to work and rebuild his world, but no one would employ him without papers, no matter how well he presented himself to prospective bosses. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ By now he had resigned himself to trying to stay safe and alive until Phichit returned from Thailand. Hopefully his friend would forgive him for the lack of contact and would be able to help him get his life back on track... _ _   
_   
-   
  
Soft sobbing silenced the Japanese man and he turned to look at Viktor as he was gathered into the Russians arms and held very tightly, kisses being pressed into his dirty hair.   
  
"Oh my Yuuri. Please come back with me, let me take care of you! Let me, please?"   
  
The younger man smiled sadly and shook his head. "Viktor, you don't know me. You just heard my story. It made you feel sad and guilty and now you want to make yourself feel better by making my life easier for one night. You are only here for a short time, then you will be back to your mansion in LA and your life. This is my life, I just need to make it until Phichit returns and then all should be well." He kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you for caring, but I'm not your responsibility, you don't owe me anything. If it makes you feel better, buy me a coffee before you leave Detroit and we'll chat some more. I feel so lucky to have actually met the real Viktor Nikiforov."    
  
Yuuri looked over at Chris who was discreetly looking at his watch. "You need to go. Thank you for dinner. You are so very kind. I look forward to seeing you again, hopefully."   
  
Viktor looked totally dejected, not used to being refused. "I will get you to change your mind, you know? I'm going to take you home to LA with me. Mark my words."   
  
Yuuri smiled and hugged the singer. "If you say so. I'm usually around this spot if you want to come back. But I know you are busy, so let's just say see you soon instead of goodbye. That word always hurts too much."   
  
The Russian nodded as he stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow my Yuuri, and the day after and all the days after that until you say yes. We are destined to be together, I can feel it."    
  
-   
  
Yuuri snuggled down into his sleeping bag after watching the black expensive car drive away. It was nice to have a full belly for once. He did kind of regret turning down the offer of a bath and a soft bed for the night, but it would only make returning to the streets so much more difficult.    
  
He hoped that Viktor would come back again, but he knew the likelihood of that was very slim. He would become a story to tell to Viktor's friends about how he had dinner with a homeless man in an alleyway after hearing him sing.   
  
A pretty smile danced across his lips as he remembered how nice it was to be held by someone who wasn't threatening to punch his face in. The warmth of the memory helping him drift off to sleep.

-   
  
Viktor laid awake in bed for part of the night. It wasn't right that he was here, in the luxury and comfort of a hotel room when Yuuri was lying on the cold ground in an alleyway with just a thin sleeping bag to keep him warm and safe.   
  
Eventually he couldn't stand it any longer. He got up and dressed in his oldest clothes and slipped out of his suite. He darted across the reception area before anyone had the chance to stop him and made his way back across town.    
  
Detroit was different at night. He kept his hand in his pocket, holding tightly to his phone. He needed that to find Yuuri again.   
  
After several wrong turns and an encounter with some drunken men that was just a little bit scary, he found himself at the entrance to Yuuri's alleyway. He could just about pick out the lump that was the beautiful man’s sleeping figure and he tiptoed over to him, trying not to make him jump.   
  
Yuuri was sound asleep, snoring lightly, the snuffling noises sounding adorable to the Russian. He briefly thought about how nice it would be to listen to Yuuri making those noises as they slept in the same bed, maybe after a heated sex session. He mentally slapped his own face. Now was not the time for those sorts of thoughts. He had to convince the sexy man to come back to the hotel with him, and then back to LA.    
  
He crouched down next to the slightly shivering figure on the ground and lent over him, "Yuuuuri..." The black haired man's reaction was instant. He leapt up, almost crashing heads with the shocked singer as he adopted a fighting pose, swearing harshly in Japanese.    
  
"What the  _ fuck!" _ he exclaimed as he realised it was Viktor. "Why the fuck are you wandering around this area at night? Do you want to be mugged or worse?" He stopped talking and listened hard "Shit! Just listen to me and do as I say, ok? Do not react to anything you hear, or we will both be beaten up." Dark brown eyes looked seriously at the open mouthed Russian, who slowly nodded. "Get in my sleeping bag and lay down, here, stick this over your hair, it's too well known." A well worn beanie hat was pushed into Viktor's hand and he quickly pulled it on before getting into the warm sleeping bag that smelt of Yuuri. He sniffed the fabric and grinned, his Yuuri was amazing.   
  
"Oi, you, Asian bastard! What's all the noise for? We're trying to drink over here and you are fucking disturbing us. Do we need to remind you what happens when you piss us off?" Heavy footsteps approached the two men. Viktor peeked over the edge of the fabric, hat pulled down almost to his eyelids.   
  
"Who's that in your bag? Got lucky tonight did you? God, I hate you fucking gay boys. You make me sick. I hope you both get sick and die."   
  
He couldn't make out the features of the bulky man standing over Yuuri, but it was clear that the smaller man was trying so hard not to show how scared he was of the bully. "I'm sorry we were too loud. I-it won't happen again. He's new to the area, I'll make sure he's on his way tomorrow."   
  
"I should fucking hope so! This ain't a nice area for new boys, get my drift?"    
  
Yuuri nodded and sat very still. Not even reacting to the sharp kick in the back he received as the other man stalked back to his jeering mates at the other end of the alley, shouting obscenities over his shoulder at the juddering Japanese man.   
  
Viktor reached out and pulled him towards him and into the sleeping bag, holding him very close. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I just couldn't sleep knowing you were out here all alone. Please come back to the hotel. I'm not going to abandon you. I want to get to know you properly and date you, please?"   
  
"DATE ME?! What do you mean, date me?" Yuuri asked a little too loudly, shock evident in his voice.   
  
"Exactly what you think it means. Date you, be your boyfriend, if you will have me? I know we need to find out more about each other, but you have to admit you can feel the attraction between us..."   
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF YOU..."   
  
Viktor growled, his temper ready to burst. "Viktor, no, please, just lie here quietly with me till either they pass out or morning comes and I promise I will come back with you. I'm going to have to find somewhere else to sleep now anyway..."   
  
-   
  
Viktor couldn't believe that he could feel so happy lying on damp cardboard, under a dirty night sky holding the man he had only just met, but was already deeply in love with.    
  
Sure, Chris was going to have his testicles for ear muffs for the worry he would have caused them all once they knew he was missing, but Yuuri was worth it. He sighed dreamily and began to sing softly in the coffee-cream skinned ear by his mouth. It was one of his favourite ballads that he knew would now always be dedicated to this beautiful man in his arms.   
  
-   
  
Yuuri wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but hey, life wasn't so great really. If all he got out of it was a good night's sleep, a bath and maybe some new clothes, it had to be worth the risk. Plus Viktor was his ultimate fantasy man and right now they were lying huddled together for warmth in his tatty sleeping bag. The Russian was serenading him privately with one of his favourite songs; life was already a damn sight better.    


-   
  
"Remember to smile sweetly over your shoulder when you part your ass cheeks to say thank you to your sugar daddy for rescuing you. We'll all know if you are not being good for him." Yurio chuckled nastily in the furiously blushing Japanese man's ear as he passed him, just loud enough for the rest of the band to hear.   
  
"Really, Vik, resorting to picking up homeless people now are you? Is his cock that good or did he give you an amazing blow job in return for a coffee and a burger?"   
  
The Russian stared at his brother and JJ. The tips of his ears and his nose turning scarlet as his hot temper flared it's ugly head.   
  
-   
  
Chris gently guided the stunned younger man away as he blinked rapidly behind his glasses watching the two brothers and the Canadian shouting at each other in a fast and heated mixture of Russian and English.   
  
"Don't mind them, they argue all the time. Viktor does have a weakness for dark haired men and he's quite vocal about how he wants a partner who wants for nothing if you know what I mean...?" 

He looked at the shocked expression on the homeless man's face still watching the three men and flinching at the explosive nature of the two Russians. He waited for a nod of understanding before continuing. "But underneath it all he is the sweetest man in existence. If he has fallen for you as deeply as he told me he has, then he will be nothing but kindness itself if you are interested in having a relationship with him, ok?"   
  
-   
  
They had arrived back at the hotel just as Chris was about to call the police and report Viktor missing. The furious manager had whisked the two men up to Viktor's suite where most of the rest of the band were waiting.   
  
Sara and Mila, however were both still in bed. The two backing singers well known for keeping well away from the Russian brothers and JJ when there was trouble, leaving Beka and Chris to sort out the headstrong trio.   
  
The Kazakhstani man handed Yuuri a coffee. "Hi, I'm Beka, drummer, but I'm sure you already know that. Did Vik really find you in an alleyway?" 

The Japanese man nodded and studied his dirty fingernails as he cuddled the hot coffee cup. "I-I told him to leave me there. He'd already been sweet enough to give me dinner. I wasn't looking to latch onto him. H-honestly! He came back in the middle of the night of his own accord."    
  
The quiet man smiled. "Yup, that's our Viktor... He must be pretty sure of how he feels about you. They are fighting for much longer than usual..."   
  
"I guess I'm just one in a long line of add ons then." Yuuri sighed, already wishing he had just stayed in his alleyway. 

"What? No, Vik never brings anyone back anymore. He hasn't done so for a long time, he got tired of being used. I meant, for him to persuade you to come with him he must really like you. He said he wouldn't date anyone again until he found 'the one'”.    
  
The dark haired man turned a very pretty pink colour and watched the three men shouting at each other with renewed interest. Viktor was fighting for him to stay because he did honestly like him? 

_ Wow... _ _   
_   
"Oh have it your own fucking way! You always do, you asshole of a brother," Yurio bellowed. "But whatever you do, that pig," the blonde haired man pointed at Yuuri, "needs a fucking bath, it fucking stinks."   
  
"And I hope he's not into men after all this," JJ added, following Yurio out of the room. Beka grinned, patted Yuuri on the shoulder and followed the others out leaving Viktor, Yuuri and Chris behind.   
  
"I know, I know, you'll have my balls in a sack around your neck!" Viktor chuckled, noting the incredibly pissed off look on his managers face. "You have to admit though, my Yuuri is worth it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri get to know each other better within the cosy space of a shared bath.
> 
> Yurio and JJ have an issue with the man that their singer wants to take under his wing... 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER NOTES! thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, we had an issue with the posting of chapter 2, it was a part duplicate of chapter 1 - doh!!! so here as an apology is chapter 3 rather than making you wait a week for it!
> 
> Please make sure you have gone back and read the correct chapter 2, otherwise this will not make sense! 
> 
> Thank you to our lovely readers who pointed out the mistake - you are awesome!

  
Steam filled the large bathroom as Yuuri peeled off his many layers of grimy clothing. He couldn't remember when he had last been fully naked since he had lost his home. The dirt was part of his skin now. Goodness only knows how long it would take to scrub himself clean.   
  
He had barely got into the bath when the door swung open and Viktor bounced in. Yuuri grabbed the washcloth and held it over his groin area, covering himself up. The silver haired man didn't seem to notice as he plonked himself on the edge of the bath.   
  
"Would you like me to wash your hair and your back for you?" he asked pleasantly. Without waiting for a reply he picked up a second washcloth. Humming to himself he covered it in the expensive body wash sitting on a small shelf.   
  
"Erm, y-you don't have t-too..." the dark haired man stuttered nervously, unsure of Viktor's intentions. He knew they liked each other, but he had hoped they would get to know the other better before falling into bed together. Much as that wouldn't be unwelcome, it would complicate things if Viktor decided that he wanted the younger man to leave.   
  
Viktor pressed a kiss into the still dirty hair and continued humming as he began washing the dirt stained coffee-cream skin of the younger man, "Shhh... Just let me take care of you..." he whispered with a seductive tone to his voice.    
  
Yuuri had to bite his bottom lip hard to contain a satisfied whine at the feel of Viktor's fingers cleaning and massaging his flesh. He hadn't had a partner for a long, long time and even then they hadn't gone all the way. How, his blissed out mind wondered, was he supposed to resist the prickling sensation of pleasure from this man's hands when he had been touch starved for what felt like years.   
  
Soapy fingers caressed and stroked the slowly cleaning flesh as the water Yuuri was sitting in became dirtier and dirtier. "I'm going to wash your hair, then we will run a new bath that we can both relax in, ok?"   
  
The black haired man nodded in agreement before realising what Viktor had said.   
  
Hot water cascaded over his head as he washed his arms, legs and torso, carefully angling himself so he didn't accidentally expose the more personal areas of his body before he was ready too. Strong digits massaged shampoo into his hair, a small moan of enjoyment leaving his lips before he had a chance to stop it. "Mmmm, I like that noise," Viktor murmured close to his ear. "I'd like to hear you make more sounds like that." Before the flustered Japanese man could reply, more water covered his head and body, rinsing away the shampoo and the lather of the body wash, leaving him spluttering and coughing out the water that had flooded his mouth. 

"Are you trying to drown me on purpose?" he laughed, his head leaning into the Russians hands as Viktor used his fingers to work conditioner through the now squeaky clean dark hair.    
  
"No, love, I would never hurt you," the older man replied, dropping a kiss onto Yuuri's wet shoulder as he continued to rub the expensive smelling cream in, giving his scalp a sensual massage as he did so.    
  
Yuuri was almost purring from the loving touches his head was receiving. He knew he had to keep a grip on his reactions otherwise he was going to end up draping himself over the edge of the bathtub, begging Viktor to stop fucking around and just fuck him till he screamed. It had been too long since someone had cared for him like this...   
  
Satisfied that the younger man was clean, Viktor rinsed Yuuri's hair again and pulled the plug out of the bath to get rid of the filthy water. An embarrassed glow coloured the dark haired man's cheeks as he realised just how dirty he had been.   
  
He climbed out of the tub, wrapped himself in the large fluffy towel offered by the older man and watched as he rinsed the bath out and put the plug back in, hot water already streaming from the tap. "It's our bath time now, we can have a soak together and find out more about each other, da?"    
  
Yuuri nodded, totally speechless, they were going to be naked together in a bath. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about that.   
  
Realising that Viktor was just going to strip in front of him, he turned away. Yes, he already knew what the gorgeous Russian looked like naked. He had seen  _ that  _ picture, the one that resulted in a fan club being set up just for the Intoxicated frontman's cock. And, if he was totally honest with himself, he had saved a copy of it onto his phone, maybe even looked at it more than once when 'taking care' of himself. But to be in the same room as him, correction, in the same bath as him, well that was a totally different matter.   
  
Viktor added a ton of bubble bath to the steaming water and stepped in, holding his hand out to Yuuri. "Get back in, love. I can see you shivering. Come and get warm with me."   
  
The younger man also stepped into the bath, not removing his towel until he was facing away from the Russian and sat down quickly. He gave a little yelp of surprise at the temperature of the water. 

"Sorry, is it too hot for you?" Viktor panicked, reaching for the cold tap. 

Yuuri shook his head as he wondered where to sit. "N-No, it was just a bit of a shock!"    
  
The colour returned to his cheeks as Viktor spread his long legs and motioned for Yuuri to sit between them and to lean on his smooth and muscular chest. It took all of his willpower not to get hard as he carefully moved round and let the singer pull him backwards till they were skin to skin in the hot bubble filled water.   
  
Gradually Yuuri relaxed in the warmth of the bath, the heat of Viktor's skin seeping into his very bones. Their conversation taking on a light and teasing tone, both beginning to really enjoy each other's company. The Japanese man was delighted to discover that they both had a very similar sense of humour, a banter quickly developing of trying to outdo each other one bad joke after another.   
  
Finally, they had to acknowledge that the water was actually starting to grow cold. Viktor expressing both their regrets about having to leave the cosy space of the bathtub before speaking again in a thoughtful but teasing tone of voice.   
  
"Right, when we get out of this bath, you, young man, are going to relax in bed whilst I will arrange for us to go shopping. Those rags you were wearing are never going to see the light of day again, ok?" Viktor jokingly ordered the smiling man.   


The younger man laughed. "Ok, Ok! Anyone would think you were trying to buy my adoration!”

Viktor spluttered and laughed a little nervously as Yuuri looked over his shoulder at him.

“Love, N-NO!”

The Russians voice sounded breathy and he was obviously trying to hold something in judging by the sudden tension in his whole body. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed quickly, a faint whine leaking out of his lips as a pink tongue flicked across the drying skin to wet them.   
  
"D-Did I say s-something wrong..."   
  
The singer sat up slightly, trying to collect himself. "N-No, it's j-just..." he smiled a wobbly smile. "I'm sorry, it's a bit of desire of mine." He gave another nervous laugh, and turned a deeper red as he continued. "I've always w-wanted to take care of someone. Making sure they never wanted for anything..."   
  
Yuuri bit his lip as he looked away, he wasn't opposed to the whole sugar daddy thing. It wasn't something he had experienced before, but it did sound kind of sexy being explained in the delicious Russian accent. 

"Y-Yurio said that..."    
  
His words broke the embarrassment of the older man, a frown creasing his smooth brow. "Oh I heard what that brat of a brother of mine said, don't mind him. I'm not going to do anything you don't like. I just want to take care of you." He lifted Yuuri's chin with his fingertips to face him again. "How do you fancy being a kept man?"    
  
The older man's eyes sparkled as he kept his tone of voice light, but somehow he still managed to make it clear that he did mean it.   
  
Yuuri turned to face him fully, blushing as he felt the famous Nikiforov cock rubbing against his hip. "Can we get to know each other better first? I do really like you, but this is all a bit sudden. I'm not saying no. I just don't want either of us to get hurt by rushing anything, ok?"   
  
Viktor smiled and placed a chaste but soft kiss on the pink lips of the beautiful man in front of him. "Of course, my Yuuri. Anything for you..."   


-

Warm and snug in one of the luxurious bathrobes provided by the hotel, Yuuri laid on the large bed as he waited for room service to arrive.   
  
Viktor had been ordered to go and shoot his solo part of the video by Chris. The sulky Russian only agreeing to do so on the proviso that he could take Yuuri shopping afterwards to buy him some new clothes.   
  
Although the younger man hadn't yet given his reply as to whether he wanted to let the singer be his sugar daddy and have a relationship with the silver haired man. He hadn't been able to refute the fact that he had nothing to wear beyond the bedroom and if they wanted to go out and get to know each other better, he needed clothes.   
  
Yuuri also couldn't deny the bubble of excitement that was barely being contained within his belly. Viktor was everything, and more, that he had wanted in a partner. He seemed genuinely interested in the homeless man so far, kind, caring, loving, funny and so very sexy.   
  
He finally allowed himself to think about the sensation of having the singers naked body against his in the bath earlier and revelled in the erotic daydreams that the action brought on. Dirty giggles left his lips as he remembered the feel of the hard flesh poking him in the hip when he had turned to speak to the Russian. Neither man had acknowledged the raging hard on the singer had been sporting, but Yuuri couldn't wait to experience it. He wondered how it would feel to be filled by the impressive Nikiforov cock.   
  
A knock on the suite door called a halt to the fantasy he was currently indulging in and he closed his robe and got up off the bed to answer the door.   
  
It wasn't room service.   
  
It was Yurio and JJ and neither of them had a very friendly or kind expression on their faces.   
  
"So, Mr. homeless man, you got what you wanted? Had a ride on my brother's cock yet? Just how long do we have to put up with your stink before you fuck off back to your alleyway?"   
  
Yurio backed Yuuri into a corner and pressed his face close to the frightened Japanese man.   
  
"We've all met your type before. Think you can take advantage of a dozy famous man, get some dirt on him then blackmail him for money till our lawyers get hold of you and pay you off?" He jabbed him hard in the chest. "Well your little game ain't going to work this time. Yes, my brother thinks with his cock instead of his head, but he has me to watch out for him and we," he indicated to himself and JJ, "are here to make sure that you are gone before Viktor gets back, got that?"   
  
Yuuri stared at Yurio and then JJ. "I-I'm n-not after a-anything. Viktor came b-back to my a-alleyway in the middle of the n-night. I'm s-sorry..."   
  
With a very sad and dejected air he pulled his old, smelly clothes out of the bin where they had been dumped by Viktor and started putting them back on, tears welling in his eyes, under the sneering gaze of the two men.   
  
"Bet you feel stupid now you know we worked out your plan, don't you?" JJ taunted him. "I hope all your stuff has been nicked and you have nothing again. Scum like you need to be taught a lesson."   
  
The Japanese man finished dressing and stood in front of them as they blocked his exit. "Ok, I'm ready to leave, p-please let me pass."    
  
He didn't see the blow coming from JJ's fist. He just heard Yurio's gasp of horror as he hit the floor, his glasses flying across the room and the explosion of pain in his right cheek dragging a frightened howl from his mouth.   
  
"JJ, you cunt, we never agreed to actually  _ hurt  _ him!” Yurio exclaimed. He had never wanted to hurt the Japanese man. “Just scare him enough that he'd fuck off before my twat of a brother came back. Viktor is going to kill you when he finds out that you hit him." 

  
Yurio was worried about his big brother. He knew that he was lonely, finding solace in alcohol, and searching for ‘true love’. He was a total romantic and that caused a lot of issues for the band.   
  
The Canadian snorted in evil laughter. "Vik ain't gonna find out, this little shit will be long gone. And if he is sensible, he won't be anywhere that Vik can find him either. You ain't gonna tell him are you?" He kicked out at the Japanese man who was lying on the floor, hand clasped to the side of his face, his brown eyes wide in terror as he stared at his attacker.   
  
Yuuri shook his head, scrambled to his feet, grabbed his glasses and fled through the door now held open by Yurio, down the corridor and crashed straight into Viktor coming out of the lift.   
  
"Yuuri? Darling? Where are you going? Fuck, what happened to your face?"   
  
The younger man tried to fight his way out of the strong arms preventing him from getting into the lift, before collapsing in tears on the floor.   
  
A furious roar erupted from the Russians mouth as he saw Yurio followed by JJ leaving his suite, the Canadian laughing and shoving his little brother.   
  
The two froze as they realised the angry sound was aimed at them. The sight of the older Russian bright red with fury, bending to scoop the weeping homeless man up and stalking towards them.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BASTARDS DO?"   
  
Beka, Sara and Mila's doors all opened at the commotion in the hallway, glancing at each other as Viktor strode past them looking like he was about to kill someone with the slumped Japanese man in his arms.   
  
"I wouldn't want to be those two right now." Sara grimaced as they followed the singer down the corridor, wanting to know what was going on.   
  
Entering Viktor's suite, Beka made a grab for Viktor as the slender man sat Yuuri in a chair and launched himself at JJ, catching the Russians arm and preventing him from pinning the Canadian to the wall.   
  
"VIKTOR! STOP! WHAT HAPPENED?"   
  
Sara and Mila began comforting the hysterical Japanese man, helping him onto the bed and started to examine his face. "Well someone hit him, that's for sure." Sara commented as Mila searched in the mini bar for ice to make an ice pack for Yuuri's bruising cheek.   
  
Chris arrived in the room, quickly taking in the scene in front of him and took charge.    
  
"Beka, take Yurio and JJ to my room. Do not let them leave. Sara, please contact reception and ask them to send the police. Viktor, sit in that chair and calm down. I can see how angry you are, however that is not going to get us anywhere. Someone has assaulted Yuuri and we need to get to the bottom of this."   
  
The Japanese man flinched and took the phone out of Sara's hand. "P-Please, I d-don't want to c-cause any more trouble than I already h-have. V-Viktor, it was lovely to meet you, but I-I don't belong in y-your world. I-I'm gonna g-go. T-Thank you..."    
  
He stood up, smiled softly at the singer and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns to his life on the streets, wistfully thinking about his short time with Viktor.
> 
> The silver haired singer remembers something that his beloved told him and puts a plan into action to find Yuuri.
> 
> Fans of the band help prove that miracles can happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to our story! We hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for reading and commenting, your kudos makes us very happy!

Trudging back through the streets to his alleyway, Yuuri wondered if someone else had moved into his spot already. As he turned the corner he saw a body in his old sleeping bag, the alleyway wasn't his anymore. He leaned against the wall and slid down the rough concrete. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes, his cheek still throbbing from where JJ had hit him. Why had he been so stupid as to think that something good was going to happen to him? His parents had been right to cast him out of the family home and their lives, he was a failure. He couldn't even be a successful homeless person.    
  
He now had even less than he had this morning. The only upside was that he was clean and had known happiness for a few hours. Had it all been worth it? He wasn't sure right now. With a sigh he got up and began the search for somewhere new to sleep, keeping his eyes peeled for anything he could use to create another bed with.   
  
-   
  
Meanwhile Viktor was refusing to speak to anyone. He was holed up in his room, his heart broken and worrying about Yuuri.   
  
Why had Chris stopped him from following Yuuri? The Swiss man knew how he felt about the beautiful dark haired man. If they thought this was a stupid crush that he would get over in a couple of days, they were wrong. He and Yuuri were meant to be together, he could  _ feel  _ it.   
  
Once they had all given up banging on his door, he changed his clothes and slipped out of the hotel again. Determined to find his love and try to persuade him to give whatever it was they had another chance he headed through the streets of Detroit back to the alleyway they had met in.   
  
If the Japanese man turned him down, which quite rightly he should do, given what Viktor's band mates had put him through, he would let him go. But all the time he had a faint glimmer of hope in his heart he would carry on looking for the man he knew he loved.   
  
-   
  
The next few weeks passed for Yuuri in a frightening blur of constantly being moved on, being cold, hungry and in abject misery. Pining for the fleeting glimpse of what life could have been like.   
  
Every now and then he would think he saw a flash of silver hair or hear a Russian accented voice calling his name. These moments would cause his heart to flutter, skipping a beat and his empty stomach to flip.    
  
Realistically, the Japanese man knew that Viktor had forgotten about him ages ago. He didn't blame the singer for not coming after him. Their relationship would never have worked, he understood that now from the reaction of Yurio and JJ. He knew that was how the whole world would have seen him too.   
  
-   
  
Viktor refused to go back to LA without Yuuri.   
  
He had spent the last few weeks walking the streets looking for him, calling his name, trying to work out where the Japanese man had gone. He became a well known figure amongst the homeless of Detroit, asking every person he met if they had seen his Yuuri.    
  
His search would have been made so much easier if he had a photograph of him, or could remember his last name, or knew exactly where he had worked.   
  
One morning as he got ready to leave the hotel and continue his search with just the company of his personal bodyguard, Chris and the rest of the band having gone back home ages ago, he remembered something that Yuuri had told him. The young man kept up to date on what was happening in the city by listening to the people who passed him by without seeing him. There was a way he could find him, if Yuuri wanted to be found.   
  
On his Instagram account he posted a personal and private request to the thousands of followers on his account who lived in Detroit...   
  
-   
  
Yuuri thought he was hearing things the first time it happened.   
  
He was sitting in the park, warming his freezing cold body in the early morning rays of the sun when a few school girls passing by him were chatting about Viktor.    
  
He still liked to listen out for news of how he and the band were doing. It brought back beautiful memories of being warm and content laying in Viktor's arms in the bath.   
  
"Did you see Viktor's Instagram post last night? He's still in Detroit!"   
  
"I know, he's looking for that guy he met briefly..."   
  
"Guy? Is he gay then?"   
  
"Nah, bi, I think. There's still hope for us..."   
  
The rest of the conversation faded away with their retreating figures.   
  
No, he didn't hear what he thought he just heard. That was just his imagination, mixed with longing for what could have been.   
  
-   
  
The next time was later on that same day, sitting outside a fast food chain, now having to resort to begging for change or donations of food.   
  
"He's Japanese, maybe it's him..."   
  
Yuuri looked up to smile hesitantly at three girls staring at him.   
  
"You say it..."   
  
"No you..."   
  
He lowered his head, they were only going to mock him. He'd been in this same situation far too many times.   
  
As they walked away, he could have sworn he heard one of them say. "You should have said that Viktor was looking for him. What if that had been him? We could have met Viktor so he could say thank you to us for helping him..."   
  
Now that had to be untrue, didn't it?   
  
-   
  
Viktor sent out another plea. He had a feeling that Yuuri was out there listening. He had to be. Life was so lonely without him. The dark haired man must be feeling the same.   
  
Yes, they'd only had a few hours together, but in that short space of time he had fallen deeply in love with the younger man. He wanted to be his partner, his lover, his everything.   
  
-   
  
Yuuri was watching the early evening news sneakily on a television set up in the outside area of a bar. He was just far away enough that the owner wouldn't come out and move him on, claiming he was upsetting the customers.   
  
It switched to the local news and he was amazed when a picture of Viktor flashed up on the screen. He suddenly felt sick, was the silver haired man ok?    
  
Watching the ticker tape across the bottom of the screen and reading the subtitles, his eyes grew wider and wider behind his glasses.   
  
_ "Viktor Nikiforov, front man of Intoxicated has been causing a stir with his fans here in Detroit with messages on his Instagram account. Nikiforov has been asking them to be on the lookout for a homeless Japanese man called Yuuri. It would seem that the two met by accident a while ago when the singer was filming his latest music video here in Detroit. He's been desperate to find him again ever since. Nikiforov's latest message to his fans is to spread the word that he is still at the same hotel. If Yuuri wants to see him too..." _ _   
_   
Yuuri sat, stunned at what he had just read and heard. Viktor was actually still here? Still looking for him?    
  
-   
  
As usual, no one paid the slightest bit of attention to the scrawny Japanese homeless man as he made his way through the city carrying the bundle of tatty belongings that he didn't want to lose this time if this was all a big joke.   
  
He arrived at the hotel, but couldn't bring himself to walk in. What if it wasn't true? What if he was being set up to be laughed at? In his heart of hearts he didn't think Viktor would do that, but he wouldn't put it past Yurio or JJ to be so mean.   
  
Plus there was no way that the concierge on the door was going to let a homeless man walk into the lobby of his hotel. Yuuri knew this without even trying, so he settled himself on the sidewalk and waited to see if Viktor came out.   
  
Unbeknownst to the younger man, fans of Viktor who were hanging around for another sight of their fantasy man, spotted him.   
  
"Look... That must be Yuuri! Message Viktor and tell him. We could get to see them meet! We could film it!"   
  
-   
  
Viktor was in his room, staring at his phone.   
  
He sighed. Chris had just given him an ultimatum, come back to LA or the band would be splitting up. He didn't want to give up on his search for Yuuri, but equally he didn't want Intoxicated to disband.   
  
A notification popped up on his Instagram account, idly he opened it and nearly fell off his chair. It was a photo of Yuuri from one of his fans with the message. 'Viktor, is this him? He's sitting outside your hotel...'   
  
He leapt up and ran out of the door. When the lift didn't arrive instantly he growled and took the stairs three at a time. Thank god for his long legs!   
  
The hotel guests moved aside as he burst into reception, running for the doors, barging through them without waiting for the doorman to open them for him.   
  
He looked around wildly and stopped. There he was. There was his Yuuri sitting on the sidewalk. The glow of the evening air making him look like a heavenly being, the vision taking Viktor's breath away.   
  
-   
  
Yuuri looked up as a figure almost fell through the front entrance of the hotel, messy silver hair and a slender frame that made his heart pound painfully in his chest.   
  
He stared up, slowly getting to his feet, not wanting to move much in case he was about to be laughed at.   
  
"YUUUUUUUURI...!"   
  
The Russian was bounding down the stairs towards him, arms outstretched, tears running down his cheeks.   
  
Yuuri grinned and moved towards him. The haste with which the older man picked him up and span him nearly causing them both to fall.   
  
"You're here..."   
  
-   
  
The three girls watching the scene unfold grinned at each other. They had helped. They had found Yuuri for Viktor. They looked on as the two men shared a brief kiss before hugging each other again. The bravest of the trio marched up and tapped the taller man on the shoulder. "It was me who messaged you..."   
  
Viktor looked at her with the biggest grin on his face. "Thank you! Thank you so much. You are wonderful." He hugged her and kissed her cheek much to the envy of the other two girls. Beckoning the others over he stopped for selfies with the three fans.   
  
"Come back tomorrow at 4pm. I want to have dinner with you all to say thank you for helping me find my Yuuri." He smiled at them. "I'll message you on Instagram later, but if you will excuse us now, I have someone very important here that I want to pamper..."   
  
He gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek and led him into the hotel, much to the annoyance of the overdressed men at the door.

-   
  
The two men sat facing each other on the couch in Viktor's suite.   
  
"I'm so sorry I let Chris stop me from following you. I couldn't believe that you would just leave me like that."   
  
A single tear trailed down the still wet face of the Russian, only to be wiped away by Yuuri's thumb.   
  
"Yurio and JJ had made it quite plain what they thought of me. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was appropriate, so I ran.” Yuuri shrugged. “I'm so sorry too..."   
  
Viktor smiled. "What were you feeling?" he asked softly. Pulling the grubby man towards him, ready to kiss him if he gave the answer he wanted to hear so badly.   
  
Deep chocolate brown eyes gazed lovingly at him. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"   
  
Their lips met in a hard kiss. Yuuri's hands threading through the Russians hair as Viktor pulled the younger man onto his lap. Holding him tightly as he nipped at Yuuri's bottom lip, wanting to kiss him fully and chasing after Yuuri's mouth as the Japanese man pulled away. "V-Viktor, I h-haven't cleaned my teeth in weeks. My mouth is disgusting..."   
  
"Don't care..." was the rushed reply, taking full advantage of Yuuri's slightly parted lips to lick into his mouth. A deep groan of pleasure echoed around the shared cavern of their mouths as tongues teased and danced in and out of each other's mouths. The singer's head was spinning, lost in the amazing sensations of finally properly kissing the sexy dark haired man. Oh how he had been desperately wanting to do this for all these weeks...   
  
Yuuri clung to the older man as though he thought would disappear if he let go. Hands now trailing down the muscular back, feeling the muscles rippling as his partners fingers gripped at the Japanese man's ass, pressing them harder together. The effect of the kiss on both of them very clearly felt.   
  
Flushed and panting, they eventually pulled away from each other to rest their foreheads together.   
  
"Don't ever leave me again, promise? I really want to take care of you and more..."   
  
Yuuri smiled nervously. "Viktor, I still want to take things slowly. Get to know you before we sleep together. No matter how much I want to right now..." He shifted slightly on the older man's lap, a dirty grin blooming on his face as hard flesh grazed against hard flesh. Viktor gasped and tightened the grip on Yuuri's rear.   
  
"Come back to LA with me?" Viktor pleaded with his lust filled voice. "Please come with me. You can have your own room till you decide you want to share with me..."   
  
"Viktor, I don't have a passport, or any ID. No one is going to let me onto a plane, not even your private one..." Yuuri protested weakly, knowing that of course he would go. He didn't want to leave Viktor. Not now. Not ever.   
  
The Russian grinned, "I know just what to do..."   
  
Holding Yuuri still on his lap, he called up Chris, giving him all the personal information Yuuri could remember about himself. The homeless man’s concentration wavering slightly at the touch of Viktor's fingers on his thighs.   
  
The Swiss man made it clear that as soon as he had sorted out Yuuri's ID they had to return to LA. Viktor hung up and returned his full attention to the younger man.   
  
"Ok, so now we have to find a way to entertain ourselves until Chris has done his job.” Viktor pouted causing Yuuri to laugh and kiss his nose. “Since sex is off the menu at the moment, I am going to throw myself into my role as your sugar daddy and spoil you completely! First things first though. My beautiful man needs a bath, then we are getting room service and spend the evening in bed binge watching crap films and eating, deal?"    
  
The Japanese man laughed delightedly and nodded, glad that the pressure to have sex was now off. He knew he wanted to, he just had to be certain that Viktor did genuinely like him.    
  
-   
  
Wearing a pair of the singers soft pyjama bottoms that were ridiculously too long for him, Yuuri relaxed back into the embrace of the older man as they reclined on the king sized bed. A tray of delicious food waiting to be devoured was at their feet as they flicked through the films on the large screen television trying to decide what to watch. 

Viktor had kept his word so far. Helping Yuuri to wash his back and hair as he had done before, but not making a move to touch him anywhere that could be mistaken for coming on to him. In a way it was frustrating, when all Yuuri really wanted to do was get down and get very dirty with him. Equally it endeared the Russian to him even more. That this man, who could probably get anyone to sleep with him, was happy to be patient and wait for Yuuri to be ready.

He glanced up at the laughing man as they decided on a trashy rom-com to watch and felt his heart swell with love for him. He really hoped that Viktor loved him, he had already fallen head over heels for the silver haired man.

-

Part way through the movie, Viktor looked down to speak to the sweet man curled up next to him. The dark hair that he adored was fanned out on his pale skinned chest, and he noticed that Yuuri had fallen asleep, his glasses askew on his softly smiling face. 

Gently he removed Yuuri's glasses, setting them to one side on the bedside cabinet, and eased the younger man down onto the pillows so he could move the tray of leftover food onto the floor. He padded silently to the bathroom to clean his teeth and wee. Switching off the lights as he returned to the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway to admire the sleeping frame of the young man. 

He felt a beautiful warm glow surrounding him as the love that had already started to grow deep in his heart burst into an overwhelming wave of love and desire. He offered up a small prayer that their relationship would become official, he wanted Yuuri as his own.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping man, the singer got back into bed and curled up around the slender figure of Yuuri. A grin blossomed on his mouth as the other sighed contentedly when Viktor wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing his forehead as he also gave into sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes Yuuri shopping, fully living up to his role as the Japanese man's sugar daddy before taking the girls who got them back together out to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the next helping of fluff starring our two lovebirds!
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting us, we love to hear from you!

Sunshine streamed through the window next to the bed. It’s beams highlighted the rumpled bedding and the two figures sleeping contentedly in each other's arms.

Viktor woke first but didn't move. Wanting to enjoy every moment of being cocooned in the embrace of the man he wanted as a lover, partner, maybe even husband if the younger man agreed. Already his romance fueled brain was creating extravagant daydreams of their life once they were living together. Visions of lazy breakfasts together in bed, relaxing by the extravagant pool, pampering his beautiful man and taking care of him. He sighed and nestled closer to the warm body at his side, giggling as Yuuri sighed dreamily in his sleep. Oh my goodness, he was just  _ adorable!  _ How on earth had he ever lived without the dark haired man in his life?

Kisses placed on the twitching eyelids of the Japanese man woke him. A dreamy smile played on his lips as the first thing his hazy vision made out was Viktor looking lovingly at him. The Russians warm, strong arms holding him to the smooth chest he had been dreaming about. 

"Good morning, darling." Viktor whispered, kissing his lips tenderly. "Ready for a day of pampering and dinner with the wonderful girls who got us back together?"

"Mmmmm... Sounds heavenly." Yuuri yawned, stretching his body. "Almost as good as sleeping in a real bed for the first time in ages. It's so nice not to wake up with a sore back from laying in an alleyway all night." 

"Well, that's something you will never have to do ever again, sweetheart. You will want for nothing, I promise." Viktor smiled, catching the smaller man's lips with his own, tongue asking for admittance to deepen their kiss. Yuuri hummed happily as he tilted his head and caressed the smooth skin under his fingers.

-

They showered lazily together, stopping every few moments to kiss and flirt with each other. For Yuuri it was getting more and more difficult to stop himself reaching for the older man and leading him back to bed. Just one more night, he vowed to himself. If Viktor would hold out just one more night then Yuuri would give himself body and soul to the singer without any hesitation.

Whilst they were eating breakfast in the suite, Chris called to update them on his progress so far. He had managed to track down Yuuri's old ID files and was in the process of arranging for his passport, green card and driver's license to be reissued. However they would have to go to the lawyer he had contacted the following day for Yuuri to prove who he was and sign for his replacement paperwork. 

The appointment made, Chris once again made Viktor promise that he would return to LA. His manager only being satisfied when the singer agreed to a car being rented for them to drive back home after the meeting the next day.

-

Viktor being Viktor managed to acquire some clothes that fitted Yuuri and looked presentable enough for them to go out shopping once they were clean and fed. The extra security that Chris had arranged for them tagging along behind without interfering with the couple and their outing.

They flitted from shop to shop, the Japanese man becoming a little embarrassed that Viktor wanted to buy him so many clothes and other items that caught the extravagant man's eye. Each time he protested, the Russian would sulk and pout, whispering in his ear. "If you loved me, you'd let me buy it for my gorgeous man..." 

Eventually he gave up and just let the older man have his own way, which cheered the singer up immensely. Soon a new phone and iPad were added to the bags of clothes, shoes, toiletries, etc that they were carrying. Viktor thoroughly enjoying his new role as Yuuri's sugar daddy.

They passed an exclusive hairdressers and Yuuri groaned as Viktor dragged him inside. "I don't need a haircut, honest..." Before he could complain further, he found himself in a chair. Viktor and the top stylist deciding on what style would suit him best. Some time later Yuuri was looking in the mirror, pleasantly surprised with the result. He blushed cutely as Viktor fawned over him, kissing his cheeks and declaring his love for him to whoever was listening.

As they left the hairdressers, their stomachs began to grumble. "I know, let's grab a quick bite to eat and then we can get dressed up and go out for dinner with the girls." The Russian declared, grabbing Yuuri's hand and grinning at him as they passed a small sandwich bar.

Standing in the queue, the dark haired man began unconsciously moving to the music playing in the shop, much to the delight of his companion. "If I wasn't carrying all these bags and have promised to behave myself, I would be groping that delicious ass you are teasing me with in an instant!" He chuckled, watching the pink flood Yuuri's cheeks as he turned to face him. 

"Viktor! Don't say that in public! People are listening!" the embarrassed man exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. "They do know who you are, you know?! How come you are not being mobbed anyway? I thought the young girls would be following you everywhere..." 

Viktor looked at him astonished. "You do know there is a security team following us, don't you? Have you not noticed them?" 

The Japanese man shook his head, he had been totally unaware of the serious looking men until the singer pointed them out. "O-Oh," he stammered at Viktor who smiled kindly at him. 

"Yep, just something you are going to have to live with now that you are my darling man..."

A cough behind them signalled that it was their turn to be served. The woman behind the counter fawning over the singer as soon as he looked at her, giving her his famous heart shaped smile.

-

Food bought and eaten, they visited a few more shops. Viktor actually buying himself some new clothing, insisting on trying it on and showing off to a silently groaning Yuuri. The perfect rear of the older man causing him to become very turned on. 

It didn't help when the silver haired man pulled him into the changing room with him. Making him stand in front of the mirror, both staring at their reflections in the shiny surface.

"Look at us! We were born to be a couple." Viktor breathed watching himself kiss Yuuri's cheek. "You know you want to be mine..."

"Viktor, do you want to be mine, though?" The younger man asked the Russians reflection seriously. "I don't think I could handle being a short term partner. What I feel for you is way too intense. It kinda scares me really..."

The taller man stepped in front of the Japanese man, blocking the mirror, and stared into his eyes. "I'm in this for the long haul with you, Yuuri. I never want to be without you." Yuuri's brown eyes flashed wider in surprise as tears ran down the pale skinned cheeks. "Please say you'll go out with me. Officially be my boyfriend..."

To Viktor’s utter delight, Yuuri shyly nodded wordlessly and leaned up to kiss the pretty pink lips of his partner. A deep happy sigh slipping free as long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. 

Sharp coughing interrupted their brief make out session.

"Mr. Nikiforov? You are going to be late for your dinner appointment."

The voice of the bodyguard broke the moment and made both men grin daft smiles at each other. They had nearly been caught acting like a couple of love sick teenagers!

"Come on, we need to get ready to meet our fans." Viktor teased. "Just think how excited they will be to see us." 

"To see you, you mean!" Yuuri laughed as he picked up the bags from the floor and followed the Russian out of the changing rooms. "I'm just some homeless bloke!"

-

The three girls waited nervously in the hotel lobby each clutching a handful of notebooks. Their friends all having requested that they get the singer’s autograph for them. They were still a little disbelieving that they were about to have dinner with  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ !

At exactly 4pm, the lift doors opened and the famous man walked out, looking every inch a rock star. He looked good and he knew it. Knew that every eye was on him as he strode across the lobby, his trademark silver hair bouncing as he walked, heart shaped smile lighting up his face, blue eyes full of mischief and sparkle.

"Hi! I'm so glad you could come. I'm so sorry, I never asked your names yesterday. I was a little excited to see my Yuuri!"

One by one the girls introduced themselves, stumbling a little under the heavy weight of his overwhelming charm, their crushes ramping up to a thousand percent.

"You hungry?" He asked, hands sliding into his back pockets, pulling his indecently tight jeans even tighter across his groin. The girls nodded, not knowing where to look. "Great, come on then, Yuuri is already in the car, let's go!"

The paparazzi were outside the hotel, snapping pictures as Viktor bounced down the stairs and opened the car door for the three girls.

"Pose for the camera, Viktor!" came the shout, the Russian laughing and standing with the teenagers for photos. "Where's Yuuri?" 

The singer beckoned to his boyfriend for him to get out of the car and stand for pictures with him and the girls. Yuuri blushed and felt rather awkward, embarrassed at some of the comments being shouted at him. Viktor’s look of disdain towards the perpetrator of the uncalled for remarks soon silenced the particular reporter and it wasn’t long before the Russian was smiling again and kissing Yuuri’s cheek for the cameras. 

On the whole, Yuuri was rather relieved when Viktor ushered them all into the car and they drove away. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to the press and their unnerving ability to be wherever his boyfriend was.

-

“Sweetheart, please meet Lucy, Amelia and Georgie. If it weren't for these three amazing girls we wouldn't have found each other again so quickly."

Yuuri smiled and thanked the trio, feeling his face pinken once again as Viktor kissed his cheek repeatedly and grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

"A-Are you two dating?" Amelia asked, watching astonished at the interaction between the two men. Viktor nodded and smiled happily, his grin brightening his face.

"Sorry girls, he's all mine, and I don't do sharing!" 

The three females stared sideways at each other... There was going to be so much to tell their friends the next day.

-

The meal was a total and utter success, Yuuri finally relaxing enough to entertain the table with tales from his life on the streets. Viktor charming everyone who came into contact with him and the restaurant enjoying the publicity from having Viktor Nikiforov dining there.

The Asian man was highly conscious of the girls intensely watching the way that their idol was fawning over him. He blushed at the surprised glances between them when Viktor dabbed at his face with his napkin and he tried to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach. Trying to distract himself from his building nerves he smiled kindly at them. “I bet you didn’t think you’d be having dinner with Viktor Nikiforov today when you woke up yesterday morning!”

Lucy, Amelia and Georgie all giggled and shook their heads, they liked Yuuri a lot. He was down to earth and seemed to love the extravagant Russian singer. If they couldn’t have Viktor, they were glad that someone as lovely as the shy dark haired man was now his partner. He leaned towards them as though he was going to tell them a secret.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think I would be here either.” He whispered looking over at Viktor who was busy signing autographs for the staff in the restaurant. “I didn’t think I would ever see him again. Thank you so much for letting him know that I was outside.”

Lucy smiled. “But if you knew that he wanted to see you, why didn’t you go in?” She asked as they waited for their desserts to arrive. 

Yuuri chuckled, feeling a little more relaxed now. “Be honest, if you hadn’t washed or changed your clothes in weeks, would you have wanted to walk into a luxury hotel and ask to see their most famous guest staying there?” He looked at them with a twinkle in his eye. “I would have been thrown out before I had even got all the way through the door!”

“My friends said that they saw you sitting outside a McDonalds but didn’t think it was you. They were gutted when they saw your picture and realised that they could have been the ones here tonight.” Georgie added, her eyes lighting up as an enormous chocolate pudding was placed in front of her.

The Asian man nodded, he remembered that. If only he had been brave enough to ask what they had been talking about, maybe he would have back with the gorgeous man now trying to feed him exquisite cheesecake even earlier.

“Viktor, I can feed myself you know!” He laughed as another forkful was held next to his lips. 

“I know darling, but I want to feed you. I told you you would want for nothing!”

A bright red flush covered the younger man’s cheeks as he ducked his head down in his returning embarrassment, only succeeding in getting cream on the end of his nose. Viktor laughed delightedly and made a big show of licking the cream from his face. Yuuri squeaked at the gesture and resigned himself to being all over social media again when he realised that the flashes were camera phones recording every moment...

-

The limo dropped the girls off at their respective houses before taking the two men back to the hotel. 

As they entered the suite, Viktor's phone rang and he retrieved it from his back pocket.

"Hi Chris! Yep, we've just got back." He winked at Yuuri, who had collapsed in a chair. "No, we won't forget we have an appointment at the lawyers tomorrow. We are going to have a quiet night in tonight." He paused to listen and laughed a dirty laugh. "No, I've promised to be good until Yuuri says yes..." He was silent for a bit before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. 

He looked at the tired Japanese man in the chair. "Bath, bed and Netflix?" 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. "If you don't mind, it's all been a bit overwhelming today." 

The Russian crossed the room and placed a kiss on his head. "Ok, darling, but you have to promise to go clubbing with me at some point during our journey back to LA. Do we have a deal?” 

Yuuri bit his lip and then smiled. "Deal!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets back in contact with his best friend and the road trip back to LA begins. Viktor is determined to find out more about this wonderful man who has stolen his heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting on our story, we love to hear from you!

The following morning, whilst Viktor was organising their rental car and generally fussing about whether or not he thought everything was perfect enough for his beloved, Yuuri logged back onto all his social media accounts and immediately messaged Phichit.

>Peach! You wouldn’t believe what’s been happening to me since you’ve been gone! How is ur Mum? 

It didn't take but a second before Yuuri saw the dots indicating a message being typed.

>YUURI!!!!! OMG!!!! I was beginning to think we weren’t friends anymore. Did you drop off the face of the earth? Mum is still hanging on. How come I have to hear via the news that you are dating HIM?! Tried calling, but your number kept going to voicemail.

>sorry Peach, will dm you my new number, lost my phone in a fire and then didn’t really need one being homeless!!

>WHAT? THE HOMELESS BIT WAS REAL? Thought that was made up by the press!

>no, i wish! 

> so, fess up… what’s he like? 

Yuuri looked over at the silver haired man repacking their suitcases and sending frantic text messages to whoever.

>Peach, he’s the best… and no, i haven’t slept with him yet so i can’t answer THAT question!

>im wounded… why would i ask that!!!! also, why not? Yuuri, you are letting all us fans down… we need the real inside gossip!

Yuuri grinned, he was back in contact with his best friend, life was good!

-

The younger man stretched as he settled himself into the comfortable seats of the Mercedes SUV Viktor had gotten for them. They would be travelling in it for their almost week long road trip. Even loaded up with their needed items for the trip and some of Viktor’s extra luggage they still had a lot of room to be comfortable. The rest of their belongings had been loaded into the security teams SUV. They would be travelling behind them all the way back to LA.

It had been a hectic day. The appointment in an expensive lawyers office where he had signed about a million forms and answered another million questions so he could be reunited with his ID had been excruciatingly long. 

He was almost a legal resident again now. 

It would only take a few more weeks before all his papers would be delivered to Viktor's mansion in LA. It had felt weird giving the address of a property he had never even stepped foot inside as his new home. However, the beautiful grin on Viktor’s face as he had signed to say that this was now where he would be living had taken away most of the nervous feelings in his stomach.

-

Viktor was very proud of himself. He had been the perfect gentleman all day. From the moment that he and Yuuri had woken up in each other's arms again to right up until now. The silver haired singer was so excited to be driving his Yuuri back to their home. Ok, technically it was his home, but he liked to think of it as Yuuri’s home too, in LA. When the younger man had looked to him for his address at the solicitors his heart had nearly burst with happiness. As far as he could tell, Yuuri did think of his home as his own. They would be properly living together. 

And yes, he could have gotten them home in less than five days. But the idea of relative freedom combined with the chance for him to get closer to the gorgeous Japanese man, maybe even intimately thrilled him to the core. 

Today’s part of their road trip would be the shortest leg of the journey. Less than five hours till Chicago, but Viktor definitely wanted to spend more time with Yuuri in the big city and have a proper date before heading into the countryside with less and less good opportunities to spoil his new partner. 

He was looking forward to staying at the Waldorf Astoria. He had called ahead to make reservations and thanks to his fame it wasn’t hard to get a good room on short notice. He planned to take Yuuri to the Le Piano Bar. It would be a quiet affair and they could just relax from the day and it didn’t require a lot of preparation. For the rest of the trip he would have to improvise on how to impress his boyfriend.

Finally all packed they got comfortable in the car and headed towards the interstate. Once on I-94 they just had to get to Chicago, hoping for no accidents or traffic jams which were known to happen often.

Once on the interstate Viktor wanted to pass the time. “So Yuuri, what kind of dance styles did you teach before you lost everything?” 

Yuuri blushed a pretty scarlet red. Viktor seriously wondered at that since his question had been completely innocent.

“A-A lot of different styles...” came the stammered answer. “But mainly ballet, ballroom, salsa and latin dance.”

Viktor nodded at his response. Those skills could be useful for his band and choreography for their tours and videos. Maybe he could hire Yuuri as their choreographer once he convinced JJ and Yurio to lay off with their attacks towards his boyfriend.

He knew for a fact that Yurio regretted what JJ had done to Yuuri weeks ago, but he wasn’t sure that his brother would actually let Yuuri teach him how to dance. 

“What styles did you teach which were not so mostly used?” He kept poking for more details, wanting to know more about the dark haired man’s life before he was homeless.

“Jazz… Tap… Hip Hop… Breakdance… a-and…” Yuuri trailed off. He didn’t want to admit to the last one.

“And?” Viktor was intrigued. All the major dance styles were already accounted for, but which one would make Yuuri blush like that?

“Pole dance.” came the almost whispered answer. 

Viktor jerked at the wheel almost losing control of the large vehicle. “D-Did you just say pole dance?” he asked in awe, hoping that he really had heard correctly.

“Y-yes?”

“Wow! I definitely wouldn’t mind you seeing doing that!”

Yuuri chuckled. Viktor might be famous, but he sure was excitable. 

The rest of the drive to Chicago was uneventful. They mostly talked about dance in general and which styles each of them favored. Exchanging funny dance studio stories the time flew by and very soon they arrived at the Waldorf Astoria. 

Yuuri stared up at the elegant hotel. He never would have thought they would stay at a hotel like this on their way to LA, but on the other hand he was traveling with Viktor. He should have known, really. Curious he followed the singer into the hotel reception as he wondered what kind of room they would be staying in for the night. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Nikiforov.” The lady at the reception greeted them as she checked their reservation. “I am sorry to inform you, but we only had the Deluxe King with Fireplace guest room available for tonight. I hope this will be satisfactory?” She asked, not wishing to offend the famous man.

“Of course, of course.” Viktor gave her his most charming smile. “I didn’t intend on causing any issues. I know it was short notice, but we are just travelling through.”

Based on that conversation Yuuri expected a small room like the ones he would have booked for himself before everything happened. However he sure wasn’t prepared for the sheer size and luxury awaiting him as he entered the room with Viktor a few minutes later. 

The seating area was arranged with nice velvety looking chairs and a loveseat surrounding a fireplace. A king size bed was to the left and a small wet bar was separated from this area as well as a luxurious bathroom. Even before he had lost his home and job he had never lived like this. The hotel room was almost bigger than his one bedroom apartment he had before the fire. He was speechless.

Viktor smiled at the reaction his boyfriend was showing to the comparably small room. He didn’t want to make a fuss, but he had expected to get a bigger room. However, apparently this was already more than Yuuri had expected. It would be so easy for him to take care of the gorgeous man, he obviously had never experienced luxuries in his life before. The Russian had to find out more. How did he grow up? What made him come to America? Why did he choose dance? Thankfully they had a lot of time to talk about it while being on the road. 

For now they needed to freshen up and rest for a bit so they could head to the piano bar later that evening. Since they had to start early the next day, Viktor wanted to go there as soon as it opened at six o’clock.

“C-couldn’t we have stayed at a cheaper place?” Yuuri looked embarrassed. He felt out of place here, afraid that he would do or say something that would make him look like a fool. 

Chuckling Viktor steered the blushing man towards the bathroom. “Maybe, but then we wouldn’t have a bathtub like that or a shower like this, he pointed to the separate areas of the room. “Would you like to take the first turn in the bathroom while our luggage is being brought up?”

“S-sure, if y-you d-don’t mind?”

“Absolutely not. Go ahead, take your time. I will place clothes for you on the counter here when they have been brought up.” Viktor placed a chaste kiss on the younger man’s forehead and left the room. 

Yuuri always had enjoyed showers and baths. It was the thing he had missed most living on the streets. He hated being dirty and sweaty, but now he had access to all the luxuries of being clean again. Gleefully he went to fiddle with the knobs on the shower, leaving the water to run as he undressed and folded his clothes before stepping into the huge walk in shower. He sighed. It was so relaxing to let the hot water run over his body. After a while he reached over for the complementary body wash and shampoo the hotel provided and began to get clean.

The door opened and he heard some ruffling before it closed again right as he turned the shower off. Yuuri stepped out and grabbed for one of the fluffy towels the hotel had provided. Grabbing his glasses from the counter he realized that Viktor had brought in clothes and his toiletry bag as well. 

Based on his clothes they wouldn’t be going anywhere super fancy. Nice slacks and a button down dress shirt with his new loafers. He could definitely handle that, but he could admit to being curious as to where Viktor was taking him tonight. It was hard to admit, but he could get used to this lifestyle. At least for as long as Viktor didn’t get bored with him. He was sure that the brilliant man would be tiring of him as soon as he was all set again and back home. 

Viktor whistled at him as he walked back into their room. “Looking good.” He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure. “But now I’ve got to get the road dirt off me too. It won’t take long.” He sing-songed before disappearing with clothes and toiletries into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Yuuri made the most of his time waiting for Viktor to get ready by taking photos of the room and sending them to Phichit.

>Peach! Look where we are staying tonight! (pictures attached)

>OMG!! That is crazy! Look at the size of that room! And the bed… you can’t tell me that you are planning to just sleep in that bed…. 

>apparently this is a smaller room! I have no idea what sort of room Viktor normally stays in if this is a small room!  
>and yes Peach, i am just planning to sleep in that bed. We have a long drive to do tomorrow, i am not sitting on a sore ass all day! 

>really?! What if lover boy gets frisky?!

>the photos do not lie, that is all i am saying… i will not be able to sit….

>*swoon*... omg, yuuri’s boyfriend has a monster dick!

>PHICHIT!!!!

-

After a while Viktor was finally ready and they took a cab to a piano bar. Yuuri loved the atmosphere. It was elegant, but not overwhelming. The acoustic was great. He looked at the piano as a small smile played on his lips, maybe one day he could play again. Maybe, if he hadn’t forgotten how to play already. 

They sat down and enjoyed the music while looking at the menu. Yuuri swallowed a bit at the prices, but Viktor made sure to reinforce that he could have anything off the menu. Nothing was too expensive for his darling man.

They decided to start with the House Charcuterie. Yuuri ordered wildfire artichokes with roasted garlic, olive oil, red pepper flakes, lemon and baguette while Viktor decided on New Zealand French lamb chop with fingerling potatoes and a pomegranate reduction. It all sounded good, but they both didn’t want to order anything more than that since they didn’t want to eat too heavy after having spent so much time in the car that day. Plus they had to head to bed early. 

Tomorrow they wanted to drive for more than ten hours to head towards LA.

“What is your favorite food, Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he put another piece of the delicious cheese into his mouth.

“Katsudon.”

“What’s that?”

“Rice, pork cutlets, eggs and spices. My mom’s is the best.” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as he smiled talking about his favorite food. But his face fell at the memory of his mother’s food.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Viktor reached over to squeeze Yuuri’s hand.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have it again.” He sighed sadly.

“What do you mean?” 

“Right before I lost everything I had a falling out with my family. They said that they don’t expect anything from me, but to be happy. But I know I am a failure. I should never have come to the US to follow my dreams. I should have stayed and helped run the onsen. Now they won’t want to see me anymore.” 

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t understand why Yuuri would think that his parents didn’t want to see him. 

“What makes you think your parents don’t want to see or at least hear from you?” 

“As I said, because I am a failure. I never had any success with dancing and ended up as an instructor instead. My nerves didn’t let me dance in front of audiences.” Yuuri stated matter of factly. 

Viktor was confused. It all sounded like a big misunderstanding. From what he gathered Yuuri’s parents wanted him to be happy and didn’t expect anything in return. Nor did they see him as a failure. But from what he learned so far about the Asian man he knew that it would take a lot of convincing and some time to have him contact his parents to check in.

They both enjoyed their delicious food, sharing some of it while enjoying the live music. To finish their meal Viktor ordered some espresso and chocolate truffles for dessert. 

Yuuri felt like he was in heaven and was determined to enjoy it for as long as it lasted...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip continues with our loved up boys finding out a little more about each other. Phichit tries to convince his friend to contact his parents, but Yuuri's anxiety is still messing with his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! hope you have all had a lovely week!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, we are glad that you like our story!

After another night of sleeping wrapped up in each other's arms they headed back out to get to Des Moines by lunch. They headed to I-88 and the traffic didn’t seem too bad. Viktor turned out to be a good and safe driver. Yuuri definitely enjoyed that. He sipped his coffee. He needed a lot more caffeine if he was going to stay awake today during the trip.

Yuuri had made himself a promise of not falling asleep again on the road. He pulled up his messaging app after making sure that Phichit would still be awake and he wouldn’t wake his friend up. He was so glad to be able to talk to Phichit again, but was afraid of calling him as this might rack up the phone bill and he didn’t want to add any more cost to what Viktor already had spent on him. He wasn’t worth it.

_ >hey you up? _

_ >ofc how r u? Hows the trip? _

_ >it’s going ok. I keep falling asleep. Feel bad about it _

_ >ur exhausted. Months on the streets and not enough food will do that. I’m sure viktor will understand _

_ >hope u r right _

_ >have u called your parenst yet _

_ >no _

_ >they are worried about you. Call them _

_ >they told me not to bother them anymore. They don’t want a failure like me. _

_ >um. What exaclty makes u think that? _

Yuuri sighed. How should he make his best friend understand that his parents did not want him in the family anymore? They made it quite clear the last time he had spoken to them on the night of the fire. He was already so upset and then all this happened. 

_ >yuuri, i am sure you are misunderstanding something here. _

_ >what is there to misunderstand when u r tlod that you shouldn’t worry about coming home or sending money? _

_ >u know i sent what i could and barely kept money to make ends meet. I had given everything i had and more. But i’m not supposed to worry about coming home or sending money anymore? Yh, that sounds like dishonoring to me. _

Yuuri had hit sent back to back and now he couldn’t take anything back. It was out in the open. Phichit finally knew what had happened. Considering that he didn’t immediately get a response he was sure he would lose his best friend as well. Phichit usually responded straight away.

Yuuri closed his eyes to avoid the tears from falling. He was alone now. No, that wasn’t right. He had Viktor, but how long would it take for Viktor to get tired of him and make him leave? Would he be able to make his way back to Detroit? Or would he just stay in LA? At least it was warmer there and he wouldn’t have to worry about freezing to death during winter time. 

Viktor reached over the center console to squeeze Yuuri’s leg. Something had upset the younger man, but he wasn’t sure if Yuuri would share the information. He knew Yuuri and Phichit were texting. He was glad Yuuri could contact his best friend again, but something had definitely happened. That sigh and then closing his eyes indicated for sure that it wasn’t good news. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Y-yeah, I’m good. No worries.” Yuuri smiled at him, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. It was guarded and fake. Viktor had learned the differences already. His new boyfriend definitely wore his feelings on his sleeve. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with deception in their relationship. 

“You know I am here for you. You can tell me anything.” 

Yuuri sighed. How should he tell Viktor that he was a complete and utter failure without ruining the relationship they had? They didn’t know that much about each other yet. Yuuri had already figured out that what he knew about Viktor the celebrity didn’t match up to Viktor the human. He was so much more than he expected. Kind, caring, generous. Yuuri didn’t deserve any of that. He had disappointed everyone who ever knew him. 

“I-I know.” 

They fell silent again. Yuuri turned to look out the window, but placed his hand over Viktors to show him that he wasn’t upset with the older man. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. He didn’t even hear his phone buzz over the vibration of the car. He didn’t notice the change of road to I-80 either. He was deep asleep, dreaming of his parents and sister. He missed them, but he knew he would not see them again.

They arrived in Des Moines on time for their lunch. Viktor located a diner on the side of the road claiming to have the best food in a hundred mile radius. 

“Let’s see if they are right.” Viktor laughed and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. Together they entered the diner. They looked around while waiting for the hostess to show them to their seats. The diner was simple and the booths were made of vinyl seating and had bolted to the ground tables. If you wanted an average looking diner with no character, you definitely had to come here. 

They were seated shortly after entering and the waitress handed them a simple laminated menu with pictures of every meal they offered. The pictures looked delicious. Viktor hoped that the food at least would be decent. 

“Hi, my name is Amy and I will be your waitress today. What can I get you started with?” A young looking woman introduced herself. 

“Ginger Ale, please.” Viktor announced and looked towards Yuuri.

“W-water. Just water, please.” Yuuri still couldn’t get over how much money Viktor spent on him. He would make sure not to add too much wherever he could. Ordering water was free and that would help with the cost. 

The waitress nodded and left to get their drinks.

“Yuuri, are you sure you don’t want something with a bit more taste?” Viktor reached his hands across the table, twining their hands together and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over Yuuri’s hand.

“Y-yeah, I’m sure. You spent so much money on me already. I am not worth it though.” Yuuri looked down, not being able to look into Viktors eyes.

Viktor sighed. How could he make this man understand that he was worth every cent Viktor owned? Yuuri already meant more to him than all the money in the world.

“Yuuri? Look at me. Please?” 

Yuuri looked up with trepidation. He was sure to get rejected, but was met with sincerely fond blue eyes. 

“You are worth every penny I spend on you and more. You are an amazing person and so strong. You made it on the street and you did not resort to crime or selling yourself.” Viktor kept rubbing circles on Yuuri’s hand. “You already mean more to me than anyone ever before. If I mean only half as much to you, I am a lucky man.” Viktor chuckled a bit self-depreciative.

“But you don’t know me.” Yuuri interjected.

“I know you enough to want to spend more time with you. Why don’t we eat and on our next leg of the drive, we play a game? We ask each other anything we want to know and the other will answer and then ask a question in return. How does that sound?” 

“Y-yeah, let’s do that.” Yuuri looked down again and pulled his hand back to look at the menu to decide on what to order. He looked at all the prices and noticed that it was all around the same amount of money. At least it wasn’t as expensive as last night's dinner, even though it had been delicious.

They talked about everything and nothing while they ordered their food and had their lunch. Heading back to the car they stopped at a corner store to get some drinks and snacks for the road. They headed back onto I-80 and kept driving West. It was a long stretch of no changes till their evening stop in Hastings.

“So, Yuuri. What’s your favorite color?” Viktor began their game.

“Blue. What is your favorite food?”

“Pirozhki. What’s your favorite music?”

“Mostly classical stuff. B-But I like your music too.” Yuuri stammered. “What’s your favorite place to visit?”

“St Petersburg. I was born there and came to the States as I was fourteen. I still have some family there. And Yura was only 8 years old.” Viktor had a bit of a dreamy and far away look in his eyes. Yuuri felt like Viktor didn’t want to move to the US and would have rather stayed in Russia. 

“Nevermind.” Viktor shook his head. “What brought you to the States?”

“U-um college and dance?” Yuuri could have slapped himself for making it sound like a question instead of an answer. He knew why he had come to the States. He had a scholarship for dance and he was well known at the time within dancing circles. However, an injury shortly after graduation made it impossible for him to dance professionally since he couldn’t put eight to twelve hours of continuous training in anymore. Teaching was different as he could rest in between and wasn’t constantly dancing. He loved dancing, but he couldn’t do it on stage as his career. Another way he had failed his family. They had sacrificed so much and now he couldn’t even be a world renowned dancer like Minako. 

“U-um… What’s your favorite music?” Yuuri asked and immediately rolled his eyes at himself. How could he have asked the lead singer of Intoxicated for his favorite music? He was so stupid. He felt validated as he heard Viktor’s laugh.

“Oh Yuuri, that’s too funny.” The Russian exclaimed. “But honestly… I love all kinds of music. I like some genres better than others, but let’s listen to my favorite song list and you’ll see.” Viktor turned the music in the car to his phone’s playlist.

For a while they listened to the music and Yuuri was looking out the window, the sparse landscape lulling him into a trance. He fell asleep without noticing only to wake up as the car came to a stop at a decent hotel. They had arrived in Hastings and he had slept  _ again _ . 

Apparently Viktor didn’t seem to mind as he skipped to the reception to check them in and get refreshed to head out to dinner again.

“Yuuri, what kind of food would you like for dinner tonight?” Viktor asked on their way to their room. It was a simple hotel with clean rooms. Nothing like the hotel they had stayed in Chicago and also more affordable. Yuuri would probably have stayed in hotels like this one if he would have been able to dance professionally.

“I-I don’t know? What would you like to eat?”

“I honestly don’t care as long as you are happy.” 

“Let’s freshen up and go see what we can find.”

They took turns in the shower and then headed back out. 

Walking through the area where their hotel was they tried to decide on what to eat. After a while of walking hand in hand through the streets they stopped at a small place which smelled delicious. 

Viktor peered in through the window of the restaurant. “Darling, it looks perfect inside, shall we eat here?”

Yuuri nodded and followed the long legged singer in through the door.

-

The Russian couldn’t have planned it better if he had tried. The restaurant was a romantics dream come true. They were currently seated at a small table for two, lit only by candlelight and the small lamps dotted around the walls.

It was very much family run, the husband cooking whilst the wife waited on the tables. She was instantly taken with the couple and had seated them at the most private table they had.

“Oh my Yuuri, isn’t this lovely?” Viktor sighed, reaching over to take the younger man’s hand, linking their fingers together. “I’m so glad that we decided to drive home. I mean I know that we didn’t have much choice as your papers aren’t ready yet, but still…” He looked lovingly at his partner and fell a little more in love with him.

The Asian giggled and looked up at him through his long dark eyelashes. He was trying to remember everything he could about the whole experience, so convinced that Viktor would reject him as soon as they arrived back in LA.

Food ordered, they chatted more. Viktor still trying to find out why Yuuri was convinced that his parents didn’t want anything to do with the adorable younger man sitting opposite him.

Yuuri blushed as he felt the other man’s foot slipping up under his trouser leg and stroking his skin with his toes.

Before their food arrived, the silver haired singer excused himself to use the bathroom and left Yuuri to his own devices for a few minutes. To pass the time he looked at his phone and found unread messages from Phichit.

_ >I’m pretty sure you are misunderstanding something here. I bet your parents meant that you shouldn’t worry about sending money every month so you could afford a better life and put some money aside for yourself for emergencies. They know you were sending more than you could afford. And you always fretted over not being able to see them regularly and feeling guilty about it.  _

_ >I’m sure if you would just call them, they would be more than happy to talk to you and tell you that you misunderstood the last conversation you had. I’m sure they are worried. They haven’t heard from you in months.  _

_ >Please call them, Yuuri. Please let them know you are ok. _

He was still re-reading the message over and over again when Viktor returned from the bathroom.

“Love, you ok?”

Yuuri’s face was pale whilst he was looking at his phone.

With shaking hands he handed his mobile over for the Russian to read, unsure what to make of the messages.

Viktor read it through a couple of times and looked up at the younger man with a big grin on his face. “Darling this is great news, I’m sure he is right. Please will you call them?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Yuuri was saved from answering by the arrival of their food.

-

The meal was amazing in its simplicity. Home cooked food that rivaled, if not bettered, the meal they had eaten the previous evening. 

Viktor moved his chair around the table so he could feed the younger man some of his food which was interspersed with kisses. Blushing furiously, Yuuri could see the husband and wife smiling at them, enjoying the loving interaction between the two men. 

In order to take the attention off himself a little, Yuuri grew brave and twirled spaghetti around his fork and held it up for the Russian to taste. 

Viktor was ecstatic.

Plates empty and their stomachs full to bursting, they paid and departed, leaving a large tip behind them. The two decided to walk a longer way back to the hotel, stopping every now and then to take selfies to record this next part of their trip.

“We’ll have to come back here for our first anniversary, darling.” Viktor whispered as they posed for yet another photo.

Yuuri smiled,  _ yeah like that would ever happen. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well in the car... Yuuri discovers that Viktor has a very quick temper after some ill timed words of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we on chapter 8 already?!
> 
> We hope that you are all keeping safe wherever you are in the world.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your kudos... We are currently finishing off the next story and have today been discussing our next collaboration to help keep the nasty outside world at bay for a little while.

It was going to be another long driving day. 

Yuuri shuffled in his seat and concentrated hard on what Viktor was saying. Today they were driving from Des Moines to Denver on I-80W and later switch over I-76W.

The roads were all starting to look the same to him, long and boring. It wasn’t that he was having a bad time, he loved spending time with his boyfriend, their varied conversations and finding out more about each other. 

He was just having a hard time staying awake.

“Darling, promise me that when we stop next you will call your parents, please? To stop them from worrying if nothing else. As Phichit says, it’s all probably a big misunderstanding.” The Russian reached over and squeezed his hand. “Sweetheart, when will I get to meet this wonderful best friend of yours? I want to get all the gossip on you that you will  _ never _ tell me!”

Chuckling sleepily, Yuuri rested his head back against the seat and watched the silver haired man as he drove, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with every passing second.

-

A perfect pout resided firmly on perfect pink lips.

Yuuri was asleep…  _ AGAIN! _

Viktor understood that the drive was sometimes a bit monotonous. Even with his major love of driving and the freedom it gave him, the singer was getting a bit fed up too. It wouldn’t have been so bad if his handsome companion could stay awake for longer than two hours…

Ok, so driving for ten to twelve hours straight, eating at greasy diners and nowhere to properly stretch their legs wasn’t fun, but even still…

The Russian had had such a romantic view of their drive. Long in depth chats about their relationship and how important it was to each of them. Where they would live if Yuuri didn’t like his mansion. Test the waters on how Yuuri felt about marriage…. On and on his thoughts had spiralled out of control.

A reality of driving with only Yuuri’s snores (as cute as they were), music and the woman on the GPS for company was certainly  _ NOT _ how it was supposed to go!

Purposefully going over a bumpy bit of the road, he smirked as the younger man frowned in his sleep and began to rouse.

“Oh good afternoon Yuuri!” he sing-songed, a serious note of irritation in his tone of voice. “So glad you have decided to keep me company at last!”

“Hmmm...w-what?”

Yuuri yawned and stretched as best he could within the confines of his seat and seatbelt.

_ Oh fuck… He had fallen asleep again… He had promised himself that he would stay awake and talk to Viktor.  _

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, you must think me so rude… I didn’t mean to doze off…”

Looking across the car he instantly noted the pursed lips and petulant look on the face of the gorgeous singer.

“I’m sorry that my company is obviously so boring, Yuuri. Maybe you would like to travel with the security guards. Maybe you might stay awake for them…” Viktor snapped without looking at him.

“B-But...V-Viktor....”

“No Yuuri, you  _ knew _ that I wanted us to spend this time getting to know each other better. You manage to hold a conversation for about an hour. Then you spend time messaging Phichit. Which is fine, he is your best friend and he is worried about you. And then, when I think that we will have another chat and start making plans for our future, you fall asleep and _ fucking snore _ at me instead!”

“Viktor, I-I…”

“I  _ LOVE _ you, Yuuri. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I am beginning to wonder if you actually feel the s-same…”

“Of course I do!” the dark haired man replied, maybe just a little harsher than he should have done. “You know I love you. I’m sorry I fell asleep. The car is warm and comfortable. I’m not used to it! Remember I have spent so many months sleeping on pavements and park benches and other places that your pampered ass has never had to try to get some rest on.”

As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, he regretted them.

An angry silence expanded between the two men.

“My  _ PAMPERED _ ass…?”

The Russian glared over at the younger with ice cold blue eyes.

“Do you think it has been  _ fucking _ easy to get to where I am now? Hmmm?” Overtaking another car, driving angrily, he noticed in the rear view mirror the security SUV flashing their warning lights at the singer to remind him that they were to stay together.

“I sold  _ everything I fucking owned _ to get this band started. We played at gigs where we were lucky not to have our gear stolen or our  _ fucking heads _ kicked in.”

“It’s not all shagging and champagne, you know? We work  _ fucking hard _ to keep ourselves as popular as we are. Do you really think I enjoy the knowledge that photographs of my cock are plastered all over the internet? Hmmm? That  _ EVERYTHING _ I do gets reported on?”

Yuuri gaped at him, his mouth flapping like a fish.

“No! Just think before you start chucking around comments like that. At least all you have had to cope with was being homeless...”

The dark haired man turned bright red and tears welled in his eyes. Unable to cope with the disgusted looks that were being thrown his way he turned to look out the side window. Leaning his face on his hand he tried not to make it obvious that he was crying. Letting the tears run down his cheeks rather than wiping them away.

Maybe he was being too rash, ridiculous in fact. Peach had already expressed concerns about him running away with someone he hardly knew…

Was he just taking advantage of Viktor to get away from the awful situation he had been in? 

Should he ask to be let out at the next truck stop and try to make his way back to Detroit alone? 

Phichit said he thought he would be back within a month, that wasn’t too long to wait. Maybe if he asked Viktor nicely he would let him keep some of the clothes that he had bought him.

Oh god, he had nothing of his own now, only his glasses.

He would have to start from scratch all over again... 

-

Viktor’s flash of anger vanished as quickly as it had appeared and left him feeling awful about what he had said to the man sitting next to him.

How could he even have compared what he had lived through to being homeless and made out that his situation had been worse.

Yuuri had lost  _ everything _ that he owned in the fire and that wasn't even his choice. 

On top of his building guilt he also had a sneaking suspicion that Yuuri was crying…

Spotting a town coming up, he indicated to pull off the freeway. They needed to talk, and not while he was driving.

-

Yuuri panicked when he realised that they were going to be stopping soon. Was he about to be booted out of the car? Where even were they?

He tried to wipe his cheeks without drawing attention to himself. Not even able to look over at the Russian in case his face gave the game away about what he was planning to do or say.

-

The car pulled up to a stop in a car park on the outer edge of the town.

As soon as they were at a standstill, Yuuri undid his seat belt and made to get out of the car. He was crying harder now, unable to hold in all the hurt he was feeling anymore. 

“Yuuri, love, darling, stop, please…”

Turning his body towards the older man, still with his head dipped, Yuuri waited to be shouted at and kicked out of the vehicle. He stared at the wet circles appearing on his trousers from the tears dripping from his eyes.

“I’m sorry darling, that was so mean of me. How on earth can me choosing to pursue my fame and fortune with the band even begin to compare with what happened to you…” 

“H-Huh..?”

Yuuri finally looked upwards and encountered teary blue eyes, the look of pain on his face completely surprising the younger man.

“I am such a total bastard, my Yuuri. I am so sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?”

Viktor unclipped his seatbelt and shuffled closer to the snuffling and hiccuping younger man. 

“I do love you. I am sorry for taking out my frustration on you. I get carried away with my romantic notions and then over-react when situations don’t go as per my imagination. Of course you are going to fall asleep. It’s been less than a week since you were out sleeping rough.”

Elegant hands reached out to hold coffee-cream skinned ones.

“I thought we would laugh and chat and fall in love with each other even more. I hadn’t even considered that the driving would be boring and long and, oh my god those freeways!!!”

Yuuri smiled a little. “If I had my licence, I would offer to do some of the driving, but I don’t want to get you into trouble.” 

“It’s fine, my love. Sleep if you need to. Would it be better if I stopped a little more often? We could walk and chat and grab food and drinks that don’t threaten to make our skin break out into a million zits!”

Viktor raised one hand and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek. “You still haven’t said if you will forgive me, and I am a little scared that you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

A soft sigh left the younger man’s lips as he nuzzled into the caressing hand, “I was out of line too, Viktor. Of course I forgive you. I love you. All I ask is that you understand that being homeless was the most humiliating and frightening time of my life.”

He shuffled in his seat so he could get a little closer to the other man.

“Do you know what it is like to be woken up by someone deliberately pissing on your face? To be ignored so much that you wonder if anyone would actually realise if you had died? Well, I do.” he sighed. “I don’t think I will ever get over these and worse experiences.”

Nervous fingers picked at his trousers. “Everything that I have now, except for my glasses, belongs to you. You paid for them. Do you know how worthless that makes me feel? I used to have an apartment and clothes and stuff that I paid for  _ myself _ with money I had  _ earnt _ .”

Fingers silenced the worried Russian as he tried to speak.

“I know you are about to say that you want to provide for me. For me to never have to want for anything ever again. I appreciate that, I really do. You are the kindest and sweetest man I could have ever fallen in love with. But, and it is a big but, when we are settled in whatever sort of life we have, I want to be able to earn my own money, ok?”

Viktor nodded vigorously. “W-Would you let me help you with finding work? W-Would you like your own dance studio?” White teeth bit down nervously on his full pink bottom lip. “Could I still take care of you, please?”

Yuuri settled back in his seat, just out of the Russian’s reach as he considered Viktor’s proposal. His nose wrinkling and his eyebrows furrowing as he thought hard.

The silver haired singer thought that his boyfriend had never looked cuter in the whole time they had known each other. It was hard for him not to reach over and squish Yuuri into a massive hug.

“If, and I mean  _ if _ I say yes, I want to build the business myself. Take responsibility for earning the revenue to keep the business running, ok?” Chocolate brown eyes had a determined flare to them. “Providing you let me organise and manage the business, then yes, you may spoil me as much as you like. Do we have a deal?”

This time Viktor did gather Yuuri into the hug that he wanted to give him. “Of course darling. Whatever you want is what I want. I want you to be happy. That’s all, no matter the cost.”

-

They bought some extra strong coffee for the last part of their journey and Viktor turned the heat down in the car. He really hoped this would help Yuuri to stay awake. 

Yuuri noticed of course and tried his best to stay alert for the last two hours of their drive. They talked about their childhoods and shared anecdotes from teaching dance and tour stories.

The Asian man was surprised to learn that Yura was actually Viktor's half brother, but that they never saw each other that way. 

The abrasive behavior of the younger man apparently came from over protectiveness of his big brother. Viktor was the only constant in his life. Their parents had pretty much abandoned them as soon as Viktor was seventeen, only three years after they had arrived in the States. The silver haired man had raised his brother single handedly.

It was hard for Viktor to care for someone who was so close to his own age, but who still needed parental guidance. Yura latched on to that and was never happy whenever Viktor showed any kind of interest in anyone. 

Viktor had given up on even trying to make any relationship work. Especially because of their busy schedule and his dedication to making money so he could look after his brother.

So when Yuuri entered his life Yura was worried that Yuuri was just like any of their fans and was only out to get famous or at least a short term version of it. Plus bragging rights about being one of Viktor’s exes. 

Seeing the Asian man’s reactions had helped Yura realise that apparently Yuuri wasn't after Viktor's money and fame. However it would take a while to convince him that Yuuri was there to stay and would not abandon them again. 

Yura still lived with Viktor in his mansion and apparently Beka stayed with them a lot as well. Sara and Mila had a house not far from them. JJ and his fiance Isabella lived on the other side of town and only met with them when they had to record or had sponsorship meetings.

Yuuri admitted to the singer of being scared of JJ after what had happened. Viktor promised that this would never happen again. JJ had already gotten a warning from Chris that if he stepped one more time out of line he would be fired from the band.

All in all the remaining drive went exactly as Viktor had hoped. Yuuri opened up a bit more. He had learned that Yuuri's older sister Mari was very different and couldn't understand his love for dance, and his parents were too busy keeping the last onsen in Hasetsu running. So they all only had sporadic contact, especially with the time difference. But Yuuri loved his family. He was just convinced that they didn't want anything to do with him anymore. 

The more Viktor heard about the family, the more he was convinced that it was all a huge misunderstanding. He had to think of something to make a reunion happen. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Yuuri had fallen asleep again. This time he actually smiled and didn't get mad at the younger man. Months of sleeping with one eye open and hoping nobody would hurt him had definitely caught up with him. His body was recovering from all the stress and healing from finally getting regular meals again. Already he was starting to put on a little weight and looking healthier.

It would take time to heal. But they had all the time in the world now. This was only the start of their lives together. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the road again Viktor talks Yuuri into calling his parents and gets struck by inspiration after a long time without it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us hear from you! We love your comments and thoughts! Stay safe during these trying times. <3

The next morning saw the two men ready to set off again very, very early. This time with a plan of how to help Yuuri stay awake more easily. They would eat breakfast somewhere along the road as the hotel wouldn't serve breakfast until later.

They were both excited about the resort that Viktor had managed to book for that night. There was a spa which they intended to make full use of during their short stay. 

Looking at the pictures on Viktor’s phone, Yuuri had sighed loudly. It looked so romantic. Their room had a balcony and a rustic four poster bed made of rough wood. Plus there was a bath overlooking the mountains that he just couldn’t wait to sink into.

However, they had to get there first and it was a six hour journey on I-70W…

-

Today they would be travelling from Denver to Arches National Park.

To pass the time, they had already agreed on things they wanted to discuss and had set nap times for the younger man so he wouldn’t feel guilty about needing to sleep.

But first he checked in with Phichit.

_ >oi! Lover boy… whats the news? _

_ >peach! Omg! Viktor has got to be the most romantic man I have ever met! _

_ >tell me more… _

_ >i need to send you photos of where we are staying 2nite! _

_ >can’t wait, have you called your parents yet? _

_ >no, even viktor keeps going on at me about it _

_ >lol, i like him already! _

_ >he keeps asking when he is going to meet you… do NOT tell him anything embarrassing ok? _

_ >as if… _

_ >peach, i mean it, i know you too well _

-

“So, my Yuuri, our topics for discussion today are…”

Viktor did a little drumroll on the steering wheel with his fingers which made the younger man laugh.

“Dogs, why are they so wonderful? Why haven’t you phoned your parents yet? And, my favourite. Have you ever thought about getting married?”

The Japanese man laughed again, the sound making Viktor’s stomach flip. “That wasn’t what we agreed on!” He exclaimed between burst of snorting laughter.

The silver haired man put on a fake pout. “Oh my Yuuuuuuuurrriiiii! I know, but you have to admit they are much more exciting things to discuss!”

Yuuri laughed at the ridiculous way Viktor acted. "Of course dogs are wonderful. I don't know why they are so amazing." Yuuri latched onto the least heavy topic for him.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about his parents or marriage just yet. Both of those topics still made him uncomfortable. He didn't know how to explain to Viktor why his parents didn't want him anymore. Since he was back in touch with Phichit and with both him and Viktor asking questions he had started to see why they were both adamant about it being a misunderstanding.

Maybe his anxiety caused the entire last conversation to be overshadowed by his own self destructive thoughts. Maybe they still loved him. Maybe not as much as he loved them, but at this point he really would hold on to anything from them. He missed them dearly.

"Dogs are just better than most humans." Yuuri continued to fill the silence. "They don't judge you for your choices and still love you, even if you did something wrong."

Viktor furrowed his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off the road. The traffic was too unpredictable. However he could imagine Yuuri being curled up in his seat, face sad and a withdrawn look in his eyes.

"People who love you unconditionally will also still love you even if you made a mistake." He took his right hand off the steering wheel and blindly found Yuuri's fisted left. Gently unfolding his fingers so he could lace their fingers together. 

"If you are talking about your parents, please promise me to call them?"

Yuuri looked up. Seeing the serious expression on Viktor's face. Taking a shaking breath, he nodded. 

He stared out the window, eyes unseeing, as he thought about what to do. Should he try calling his parents?

"Will you be there with me when I do call?" Yuuri almost whispered. 

"Of course, darling." After a moment he added. "What time is it right now in Japan?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. Not having needed to consider this for a while. "It's just about ten in the evening?" 

"Would your parents still be up?"

"Y-yeah. They would just be finished with the evening chores and settle down with a cup of tea." Yuuri smiled remembering their evening routine.

"Why don't you call them now? They have a moment of time, but they would want to go to sleep soon."

"O-ok." Yuuri swallowed. He knew he had to make that phone call. Phichit and Viktor would keep pestering him about it till he did it. He might as well get it over with and prove to both of them that he was right. He pulled his phone out and punched the number for the inn into it, putting his phone on speaker. His hands were shaking.

Viktor squeezed his hands reassuringly. 

Yuuri took a deep breath as the ringtone started. 

"Yu-Topia Katsuki. How may we help you?" 

Yuuri's breath hitched as he heard his mom's voice after such a long time. 

"M-Mom?"

Yuuri heard a gasp and the line went silent for a moment.

"Yuuri? Is that really you?" Her voice sounded relieved. 

He could hear shouts and ruffles in the back. 

"Y-yes, mom." Tears were sliding down his cheeks. He wondered how long it would take before she would hang up.

"Are you alright? We haven't heard from you in months. Phichit started texting about a week ago telling us what happened. Why didn't you call us? We could have helped you. Nevermind. You had no phone. But one of your friends could have lent you a phone?" 

Yuuri smiled. His mom was going on and on. He couldn't even reply. Suddenly the sounds switched and his sister was speaking.

"Finally we get a life sign. We were worried, lil bro. Where are you now? Whose phone are you using?"

"Hi Mari. I'm somewhere on a highway with Viktor and I'm using my own phone." Those questions were easy to handle. He could deal with this.

"Viktor as in Viktor Nikiforov from Intoxicated and your celebrity crush?"

Yuuri was so glad that the conversation was in Japanese. Knowing that Viktor couldn't understand a word.

"Yes. He found me. And for some unfathomable reason decided to help me. We are on the way to LA where he lives. He got my papers sorted out and he will let me live with him." 

"If he expects payment in form of, you know, favors, I'll kick his ass."

"Mari!" Yuuri couldn't help himself, blushing furiously. "I-its not like that." 

"Then what is it like?" 

"He found me and we talked. And he offered for me to stay with him at the hotel in Detroit. But I refused. He kept coming back. And…." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "And he is so different than the media shows him to be. He's sweet, caring and he's such a dork at times." Yuuri chuckled to himself.

"You like him." Mari's flat voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I do." Yuuri smiled while coming to terms with his own feelings. It felt good talking to his family again.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt you. You always go all in once your walls have been torn down."

"I promise."

"Yuuri?" His mom took the conversation back.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Make sure to call more often. Don't let months go by. We love you. We were so worried as all contact seized. Phichit filled us in when he finally got a hold of you." 

"I will. I promise."

"Good! Because now we have your phone number again." Yuuri could hear his sister's smirk. "And it's not like you can hide with Viktor by your side. I will hunt you down if you stop calling and texting again."

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

"I promise, I will call. As often as I can."

"Good. We gotta go. It was a long day and we have to start early in the morning again. Good night, lil brother."

They all said their goodbyes and they hung up.

Yuuri took a shaky breath and smiled.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Viktor squeezed his hand again. "I didn't understand a word besides the occasional name, but it didn't sound like they didn't care."

"Yeah. They sounded relieved." Yuuri was glad Viktor and Phichit made him call. It was obvious now that his anxiety had made everything up. They cared. He had to text Phichit.

_ >I called home _

_ >How did it go? _

_ >You and Viktor were right. They had been worried. _

_ >Told you so. Your anxiety made it all up _

_ >Glad you finally called _

_ >Yes me too _

Yuuri looked out of the window again. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. The phone call had taken a lot of his energy. And now he was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted.

"Take a nap, darling." Viktor said quietly. "You look like you need one. Sleep helps to process your emotions and thoughts. It's almost time for your first nap anyways. I'm proud of you."

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand and smiled before drifting off, hearing Viktor hum a melody he couldn't place.

-

Viktor was ecstatic, his love had finally contacted his family and the relief was visible on his sleeping face. The almost permanent frown had disappeared and he looked at peace.

He continued humming, a new song dancing around the edges of his brain. He knew that his love for the Japanese man was inspiring him. Maybe he could arrive back in LA with a new lover and a new song to boot!

As he drove words started appearing, slotting them into the tune that was now becoming more solid. There was no way a song for Yuuri could be anything other than a love song, and Intoxicated were well overdue a ballad for their next release. 

More and more sentences were now crowding and demanding to be taken notice of. It was no good, they were going to have to stop so that he could get it down on paper before it all vanished. 

Spying a truck stop coming up, the Russian indicated to pull off, entered the car park and parked up.

“Darling…” 

Viktor gently shook the still sleeping Yuuri, kissing his lips and cheeks to rouse him.

“Darling, I need to stop and write. Do you mind? We could get some lunch at the same time.”

Rubbing his eyes, Yuuri sleepily followed his boyfriend into the restaurant and slumped down in the seats they had been shown to. Blearly he watched and listened as the singer mumbled and half sang to himself, scribbling frantically on the paper he had begged from the waitress as soon as she had approached them.

He tried to read the upside down writing for a little while but then gave up and read the menu instead, he was starving.

Viktor let the words flow out of him, he loved it when a song appeared already written in his head. The only panic was keeping up with it so he didn’t miss anything.

Satisfied that he had gotten enough for the first draft, he tucked the pen behind his ear and scanned over what he had written, humming the tune quietly to himself as he read.

_Darling, I can’t live without you_

_You have turned my whole world upside down_

_Promise me that you’ll never leave me,_

_My gentle love who wears my hearts crown_

_Together we can build a new life_

_Now that you are here and close by my side_

_My love for you is never ending_

_You have filled my lost soul with such pride_

_Your soulful eyes have eased away my heartache_

_The loneliness now gone from my orbs of blue_

_My arms are filled with your peaceful sleeping frame_

_How did I get so lucky as to find you?_

_Your breath caresses my cheek as I hold you_

_Warming my aching body to the core_

_My heart which was once cold and empty_

_Is filled with overflowing love once more_

_This bleak life that I was so ready to repel_

_Fame and fortune’s jewel now gone cold_

_Where everyone thinks they know you so well_

_And that you are theirs to grab onto and hold_

_But only you have seen the real me_

_The one that I desperately tried to hide_

_Your precious love has made me whole again_

_Please stay for forever by my side_

He grinned as he made notes for the tune. Yeah ok, so it was a bit cheesy, correction, make that _a lot_ cheesy, but he wanted to tell the world how much finding Yuuri had changed his life for the better.

Happy that he now had enough down to work on later, he looked up at the younger man sitting opposite him. “Darling, did you order for me? Sorry for ignoring you, but if I hadn’t written it down on paper, I would have forgotten it!”

Yuuri grinned. “It’s ok, it sounded like a very pretty tune. What inspired you? Did I miss something while I was asleep?”

Leaning back so their burgers could be placed on the table in front of them Viktor made the dark haired man blush by playing footsie with him. With a twinkle in his eye he winked. “My love, you will just have to wait and find out!”

-

Food eaten, they set off again. Their conversation was much lighter this time, laughing and sharing silly stories until it was time for Yuuri’s next nap.

By the time he awoke, Viktor was just about to pull into their home for the night.

Parking the car, the Russian stretched, his bones clicking loudly in protest at sitting in the same position for hours and days on end.

“Darling, what do you say to dumping our bags and heading straight to the spa? I could do well with a soak in a hot tub and maybe a massage?”

Yuuri nodded in heartfelt agreement, sleeping in the car, no matter how comfortable, the seats were really not good for his back. “I still want to try out the bath in our room though!” He chuckled, undoing his own seatbelt and stretching.

Hand in hand they trudged towards their room, the security team having taken care of checking them in this time whilst they grabbed what they needed for the night from the car.

A low whistle sounded from Viktor’s lips as they entered the balcony studio, it was everything like the photographs online and more. The bed looked so inviting and he was very much looking forward to curling up with his boyfriend in it.

He couldn’t help but chuckle in delight at the sight of Yuuri running over to the bathtub and stroking it’s smooth surface, “I HAVE to bathe in here! Just look at the view, Viktor!”

Strolling over to look out of the window, the Russian pulled the younger man closer to him, the romantic location combined with the song he had started to write dancing around in his mind.

“Darling, please, call me Vitya…”

“H-Huh?”

Yuuri looked at the taller man with a confused look in his eyes. “V-Vitya?”

A pleased smile graced Viktor’s pink lips. _Yes, that sounded perfect_. He hummed in approval and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “It’s a more personal diminutive of my name in Russian. Since we declared our love for each other, I have been meaning to ask you to call me by that version of my name. It makes me feel much closer to you.” 

Pink cheeks darkened further. “O-Ok, _Vitya…”_ Yuuri mumbled, still not able to comprehend that the famous man loved _him_.

-

The staff in the spa fussed around the couple. The news that _Viktor Nikiforov_ was staying in the resort for the night had spread like wildfire. Everyone on shift wanted to be able to say that they had attended to the handsome, slim hipped man.

Wrapped in pristine white fluffy towels they had been led to a private hot tub to soak away the aches from their muscles and they were now laying on treatment beds close to each other (at Viktor’s insistence), being pummelled and massaged by awestruck attendants.

Yuuri’s eyes kept drifting to the toned body and pert ass of his boyfriend. _How the hell had he gotten so lucky? Why on earth did the stunningly beautiful man want to be his partner?_

-

Skin gleaming with scented oils, they made their way back to the room where they found food waiting for them which had filled the studio with it’s delicious aroma. Both chuckling at the loud rumbling noises their stomachs made at the prospect of eating such wonderful meals.

“Still want that bath, my love?” Viktor asked as he relaxed back in his chair, belly full and his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

Yuuri nodded, even though it was now dusk and the light was fading fast, the view from the bathtub still looked just as stunning.

Dragging himself from the chair, the Russian set about running them a deep bath, adding the complementary bubblebath that threatened to spill bubbles all over the floor.

Stripping off his loose fitting clothing, Yuuri climbed in as soon as his boyfriend deemed the bath perfect for his boyfriend.

“Room for one more?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Viktor eased himself into the other end of the bath and gathered Yuuri’s feet and placed them on his lap. Strong thumbs dug into the underside of the younger man's feet as the Russian began massaging them.

“Vik… Vitya, you, _ohhhhhh,_ you d-don’t have to d-do that…” Yuuri sighed as he was treated to probably the best foot massage he had received. EVER.

Viktor smiled and placed kisses on the tip of each toe. “Darling, your feet are the tools of your trade. I have already told you time and time again that I want to take care of you, so shush and let me work my magic on your feet.”

Yuuri tried so hard to keep his eyes open to admire the view of the impressive landscape out of the window. However the soothing and rhythmic touches to his feet were making it more and more difficult to not just lie back and give into the calming sensations flooding him. 

He would sleep very well that night, he knew that for sure. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are almost in LA... Just what does our extra silver haired singer have in mind for this evenings date...?
> 
> Yuuri makes a drunken confession that changes Viktor's plans for their last night on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 - Oh my!
> 
> So, this is my (Vitya_Rabbit's) favourite chapter that I mostly wrote as it has the date scene in it that has been written for a looooooong time. It has been through many, many edits, but I really love what it became from my original draft.
> 
> My favourite chapter that InLoveWithYOI wrote you will still have to wait for as it is the final chapter in the story, and i'm not giving any spoilers!
> 
> Anyway, enough of my waffle! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please stay safe!

Viktor woke first.

One arm was completely dead as it had Yuuri’s full weight on it. Easing it out from under the comatose body of his boyfriend, the Russian grimaced as he wiggled his fingers and felt the blood rushing around his limb, causing painful pins and needles in his fingertips.

By the end of their driving today they would be in Las Vegas and he already knew which club he was going to take Yuuri to. With only 4 hours of driving scheduled for the following day, they could afford to have a night off tonight and really enjoy their last night of relative freedom.

The room they were currently in was truly beautiful and he was kind of sad that they weren’t able to spend more time here. Nevermind, they could always come back for a longer stay at another point. Hey, they had the rest of their lives together to explore the world.

Much as he hated to disturb the sleeping man next to him, if they didn’t get up soon he would still be driving when they were supposed to be going out for dinner. Reservations were already made at a  _ very _ exclusive restaurant that was near the club they were going to. He had also made a slight detour to their route today so that they could go shopping and buy something new for Yuuri to wear tonight. If they were going clubbing, then his boyfriend had to look AMAZING. 

Their route for the day was imprinted in his mind, a six hour drive to Zion National Park on I-70W and US-89, then from Zion National Park to Las Vegas on I-15S which was another almost three hours journey.

Yep, it was time to get up and get going.

-

Yuuri dozed in the car as they drove, it had been an emotionally exhausting day for him yesterday and he was still feeling the effects of the events. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Rubbing his eyes, he fished it out and opened the messaging app.

_ >hey! Famous boy, have you checked out your social media today? Do yourself a favour and search your name! _

He frowned. What was Peach on about?

Opening up his search engine he entered his name and hit go and instantly gasped.

_ FUCK... _

One of the less reputable gossip columns had obviously managed to track down some of the crowd he used to hang out with. 

What they were saying about him was  _ not _ true…

“Darling? You ok?”

Viktor’s voice broke through the frantic nervous ramblings in his brain.

“T-There’s stuff a-about me online… T-the guys I thought were my friends are making up a-all sorts of shit about m-me… M-My parents are g-gonna read it…”

“Like what darling?”

“T-That I slept a-around. That I’m only with you for y-your money. T-that I have kids that I refuse to acknowledge and p-pay for…”

The Russian frowned, and pushed the voice command button on the steering wheel. “Call Chris” the sound of ringing filled the car.

“Vik! Hi! I was wondering when you would call. Yes, the PR Team has seen it and are already in the process of dealing with it. Lover boy’s friends have been tracked down and have been told that our lawyers will be in touch regarding their false claims. Safe to say the little bastards are shitting themselves at the moment!”

There was a smug sound to the Swiss man’s voice that made the singer smirk.

“Enjoying yourself Chris?” He laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s been too long since you gave us a scandal to sort out. We were getting bored back here!”

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri, noting the still worried look on his features.

“Chris, my Yuuri is still panicking. Please can you tell him that it will all be ok.”

“Yuuri! Hi! I hope Mr. Romantic is treating you properly? As Vik says, everything will be fine. Just contact the people who matter to you and let them know that it’s all a pile of shit. We have one of the most experienced PR teams. Thanks to your boyfriend's previous behaviour. Dealing with this is a walk in the park for us, honest!”

A small smile appeared on the Asian man’s face, he felt a little better now. “Ok, I’ll text my parents and my sister. Thank you, Chris. I really appreciate your help.”

“Hey, it’s nothing. You think this is bad, just wait till you two start appearing properly in public. We are going to have a media shit-storm… We can’t wait!” The smirk in Chris’ voice translated perfectly through bluetooth. Chris was excited about the events.

“CHRIS! Stop it! I won’t have you scaring my Yuuri!” Viktor snapped and disconnected the call.

“It’s ok, my love, all he means is there is going to be a lot of interest in us for a while, ok? Don’t worry, let me take care of you and everything, alright?”

Yuuri nodded and picked up his phone, he had some long messages to send...

-

They took a well needed break before heading back onto the road that would take them to Las Vegas. The younger man noting Viktor’s level of excitability that seemed to be growing the closer they got to their destination. 

Whilst they had been stopped, there had been an unexpected clothes shopping trip that the Russian had insisted on which had confused Yuuri to no end. He already had suitcases and bags full of new clothes thanks to his boyfriend's generosity. Why did he need something else? 

Plus, not to mention, what Viktor had chosen for him seemed a little  _ extravagant _ to wear out for the kind of evenings they had had previously. 

Now they were back in the car, he noticed the way that the singer kept checking the time and cursing under his breath if the cars in front of them slowed down at all.

Just what was going on?

-

Yuuri couldn't believe it.

He was in an exclusive club, dancing with  _ Viktor Nikiforov. _ Not only that, he was wearing beautiful clothes that had been bought for him by the singer. The famous man who was currently looking at him like he wanted to take him to bed right now and not just to sleep.

Now he understood why Viktor had insisted on taking him shopping once again during their drive. The new outfit was purposely bought for this evening. Before they hit the club they had had an incredibly romantic meal at another very expensive restaurant. One that, even when he had been working, would still have been totally out of his league. It had been amusing to watch the waiters hanging on Viktor's every request. Treating both of them like royalty. Not batting an eyelid when the Russian held his hand across the table and serenaded him.

The flowers that had arrived as they were eating were still in the restaurant, the bouquet far too large to take with them. When Yuuri had been sad to leave them behind, Viktor had removed the red roses from the perfumed blooms and offered them to him on one knee, promising to buy him flowers every week once they were home.

As predicted by Chris, the media had been interested in following up on their news story about the singer, following them everywhere they went in Las Vegas. Repeatedly reminding the avid viewers how Viktor had been searching Detroit for the homeless man and how they had found each other again. 

The Russian’s fans were lapping up all the gossip about Viktor being seen out shopping with the Japanese man. Their lavish road trip. How they had gotten back together thanks to the young girls, etc. Social media was awash with pictures taken of the two as they had explored the different sights on their road trip. Photos being shared and saved on devices across the world.

Viktor had taken it all in his stride, his arm wrapped possessively around Yuuri's waist when they had been interviewed. Promising tickets for all the newsroom staff to the next Intoxicated gig for promoting their relationship in a positive light.

Yuuri had blushed and hidden his face in Viktor's shoulder when the Russian had confirmed their relationship on live television outside the club. Never contradicting the singer when the news anchor looked at him, just smiling and nodding, confirming that, yes, they were dating. 

And now they were  _ dancing... _

He smiled at the taller man as they moved together to the music, admiring the way his slim hips gyrated in his trademark moves. The females around them were giggling and egging each other on to try and engage the famous man in a more intimate dance.

Viktor smiled and winked at the women, even dancing with them for a little while before returning his full attention to Yuuri. Holding his hands, he pulled the Asian man close and kissed him tenderly, ignoring the loud comments from the drunken patrons around them. Laughing Viktor spun him around and pulled him to him again, crushing Yuuri against his chest.

"Tell me, darling, do you make love as well as you dance?" The older man whispered in his ear, fingers gripping the Japanese man's hips, mouthing at his neck whilst waiting for a reply.

Yuuri turned in his tight embrace and wound his arms around the taller man’s neck. “That, my dearest Vitya, will be for you to decide…” he whispered in return, his confidence buoyed by the champagne they had consumed with their meal.

“And just when are you planning on letting me make that decision?” Viktor teased, rubbing their noses together as they moved in time with each other on the dance floor. “I have been the most perfect gentlemen, you have to agree with that…”

Delighted giggles erupted from the smaller man. “Yes, Vitya, you have.” His eyes became serious as he stopped moving and looked Viktor square in the eyes. “T-There is something I haven’t told you though…”

Without speaking, the silver haired singer let go of his boyfriend, took his hand and led him off the dance floor. Searching the edges of the room for a booth, he finally found an empty one and sat them both down.

“Y-Yes, my Yuuri, what do you need to tell me?”

Nerves flared in the older man’s stomach, just what was his attractive boyfriend about to say?

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and nibbled his bottom lip. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

_ Well, that was unexpected but promising that it wasn’t something horrendous,  _ the Russian thought.

Viktor nodded and took Yuuri’s hands in his. “Of course, darling, you can tell me anything. I would never laugh at you.”

Dark hair flopped as the Asian man nodded, swallowed hard and then spoke softly.

“I-I, erm, I’m a v-virgin…”

_ Wow... _

The older man stared in wonderment at his boyfriend. Yuuri’s cheeks were crimson with embarrassment. Hands clenching and releasing, only pausing to pick at the skin around his fingernails.

There was no way that their first time was going to be a rushed affair in a hotel room, especially now that they were so close to home.

No way at all.

Yuuri deserved to be treasured. Taking his virginity would be a soft and loving occasion in their house in LA with the time to take all night if they so desired.

This was a precious gift that he was being given and he wasn’t going to squander it for the sake of his impatient nature.

“Oh my darling, thank you…”

Yuuri stared at the older man with a confused look on his face.

“H-Huh?”

“Thank you for being honest with me.” The Russian whispered as he gently stroked his boyfriends flushing cheeks. “I shall continue to be the perfect gentleman tonight. We will be home tomorrow, once we are settled we can continue this conversation.”

-

Curled up in the super king size bed in their last hotel room of the trip a still slightly drunk Yuuri rested his head on the smooth chest that he adored waking up being crushed against.

“I do love you, Vitya,” he murmured into his warm, pale skin.

Never before had the young man felt so wanted and respected. Viktor hadn’t laughed when he had told him he was a virgin. In fact he had actually seemed quite pleased. Despite their lovely evening and everything that the Russian had said to the news reporters Yuuri was still partially convinced that as soon as they were back, Viktor would find fault with him and he would be back out on the streets. No matter how many times the singer told him that he wanted to be with him forever, it couldn’t possibly be true, could it? Besides, they were only words and so easy to go back on. Yuuri knew that only too well.

Long slender arms held him tighter, the same way they had cuddled to go to sleep every night for the past few nights.

“And I love you so much, my darling Yuuri. Tomorrow we start the next part of our lives together, living under the same roof.”

Yuuri smiled sadly, oh what he would give for that to be true. Yes, he knew that he had been proven wrong over his relationship with his parents, but that was different, wasn’t it? They were his mom and dad, they had to love him, didn’t they? Whereas Viktor… 

He sighed and huffed as sleep refused to come despite being warm and cosy in bed with the man he had to admit that he loved with the whole of his heart. Why, oh why did he have to have such a problem with believing that nice things could happen to him? Yes, Mari was right, he did have a tendency to go in full steam ahead when he fell for someone. Why was everything different this time? Why was he worrying so much?

“Darling, I can hear your brain whirring from here…” 

Warm breath caressed his ear as he was snuggled even closer.

“Everything will work out just fine, you’ll see. I will take care of you…”

Yuuri huffed out another sigh and buried his face into the slender neck of the Russian as he tried to relax enough to sleep.

_ What would Peach tell him to do? If his best friend were here he would probably be shaking his head whilst giving him ‘that’ look. The look that he knew so well from their days hanging out together when he allowed his brain to get the better of him. He missed the Thai man so much, he was so good at making him see sense. Understanding how to explain things so that even in the midst of a panic attack he could see reason and take control of his feelings again. Yes, life was so much easier when Peach was around. Maybe when he was back from Thailand they could all get together? Viktor certainly wanted to meet him, was that a good thing?  _

Now with different thoughts to occupy his mind, Yuuri finally fell asleep, still nestling into the neck of the older man. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the road trip.
> 
> The day starts a little shakily for Yuuri and nothing could possibly prepare him for the multiple shocks when they finally reach Viktor's house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, we only have one more chapter after this installment...
> 
> But never fear, we have our next shorter story all ready to go when Intoxicated finishes and we are already 10k into our new big story!
> 
> Thank you for all your support. We love to hear from you, please stay safe.

Yuuri’s head hurt.

As he opened his eyes he realised with a shock that he was all alone.

Where was Viktor?

Was this it? Had the Russian finally had enough of him and his doubting? Was the room already paid for or was he going to have to try and find the money to pay for it? How would he survive on the streets of Las Vegas? Was there anyway that he could possibly get back to Detroit?

Just when he had finally admitted to himself just how much he loved the Russian man, he had left…

He knew that he was a fool to believe him. Well, he may have his family back, but he really should have listened to his gut feelings about the singer.

Stumbling out of bed, he was just about to pull on his clothes and leave before he was kicked out when the bedroom door opened.

“Darling! You are awake! Just in time for breakfast! I hope you didn’t worry where I was. I had to do a quick interview in relation to our new album and tour. You looked so warm and comfy I didn’t want to wake you.”

Viktor bounded across the room, gathered the astonished young man into his arms and bounced them back onto the bed.

“Is there anywhere you want to go in Vegas before we head home?” He asked, pulling the half naked man into a firm embrace and placing kisses on his cheeks and in his hair. “Of course we can come back anytime you want to. I just wasn’t sure how quickly you wanted to get home!”

Yuuri blinked rapidly behind his glasses. Guilt at what he had been thinking colouring his cheeks.

“Erm, y-your h-home I g-guess.” He stammered, wondering if Viktor would realise what he had been thinking.

“Oh darling, tut-tut,” the older man admonished, kissing his nose to show that he wasn’t really cross. “Not  _ my _ home, my Yuuri.  _ Our _ home, remember?”

Shyly Yuuri nodded and tried to control the blush that was threatening to set his cheeks aflame.

“Just four hours on I-15S and we will be there! Chris has already made sure that everything is ready for our return. Come on, get your sexy ass dressed. We need to eat and leave!”

-

They headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before hitting the road for the last leg of their journey. If they could get out of Vegas before lunchtime rush hour it should be possible to be home by dinner time. Viktor really didn’t want to deal with too much traffic. He was tired of driving and was looking forward to being at home soon.

They lucked out as they hit the highway. No major accidents and traffic was slowly flowing, but at least it wasn’t a total standstill at this time of day. Finally they made it out of town and Viktor could speed up to get home as soon as possible.

Yuuri was wondering where he would be living soon. He started to accept that Viktor wanted to keep him around. It was obvious by now that he really wanted to take care of Yuuri. But hopefully JJ and Yurio would stop treating him badly. He sighed. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Viktor asked. 

“I’m just worried about JJ and Yurio…” Yuuri trailed off. 

“JJ will most likely ignore you. He doesn’t want to be kicked off the band. Remember I told you he had gotten a warning from Chris that one more incident and he will be fired. It’s not like it’s hard to replace him.”

“But won’t that put a strain on everyone else?”

“Nah, Yurio is already regretting the way he had treated you. Once he sees you dancing he probably wants you to teach him more dance. He’s abrasive but that’s the way he shows that he cares. He doesn’t always make the best decisions, but he’s got a good heart.”

Yuuri sighed. It would be stressful, but maybe they could get through this.

LA flew by and they came to a very rich looking residential area. Each property was surrounded by walls and electronic gates. Yuuri gasped. He would be living somewhere in this area? That couldn’t be right. He watched in fascination how each property was getting bigger and more expensive looking the higher into the hills they got.

Finally Viktor turned and a gate opened up. 

“Welcome to your new home, my darling!”

The grin on Viktor’s face was infectious as he turned the car in through large automatic gates and began the drive up the long private road that led to the mansion. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes.

_ There was no way he belonged here. _

In front of them, at the end of the road, was the biggest house he had ever seen, surrounded by acres and acres of private gardens. 

_ There was no way that Viktor actually wanted him living here with him. _

It wasn’t fair that the singer was going to expose him to this way of life for such a short period of time and then rip it all away. No, it was better that he didn’t get used to it at all.

“V-Viktor, are y-you sure that you want me here?” he asked in a quiet voice, the slight tremble giving away his nerves. “I-I really don’t belong here at all.”

Viktor looked over at his passenger in confusion.  _ What was Yuuri talking about? Had he changed his mind? Did he not want to be his boyfriend anymore? _ Another glance at the younger man and he understood what was going on. The wringing hands, his shoulders up by his ears, shallow breathing. Yuuri was scared that Viktor didn’t really mean everything that he had been saying to him. This thought hurt him deeply, that the man he loved honestly thought that he was going to dump him now they were back. However, after noticing how Yuuri overthought everything and had such a low opinion of himself, he wasn’t surprised.

“Darling,” he reached over and took Yuuri’s hand in his, “even if it takes every day for the rest of our lives for me to get you to understand just how much I love you and want to be with you, that is what I will do. Yuuri, I don’t want to be without you. In fact if I wasn’t driving the car right now I would be down on one knee asking you to marry me. That’s how much I want you to be here.”

A high pitched squeak from his passenger had the silver haired man laughing delightedly.

“What? Did you  _ really  _ think that I have been saying all this for nothing? I  _ LOVE  _ you, darling. Totally, completely head over heels in love with you. I would love to be your husband if you would agree to take this wreck of a man as yours for always.”

Mouth flapping like a fish.  _ How was this becoming a way of life for him? _ Yuuri stared at Viktor with brown eyes that slowly got wider and wider.

Needing to settle his mind after the bombshell that had been dropped on him, he turned back to look at the approaching building again.

The white walled and red roofed mansion was  _ stunning _ . If he was totally honest with himself he really  _ would _ love to live here and marry Viktor. But, did the Russian  _ really _ want to have a homeless man as his husband? 

Still in a confused state he smiled at Viktor as the Russian parked the car and turned in his seat to face him.

“So, my Yuuri? Would you have me? I will be asking you formally, of course. This is nowhere near romantic enough for my tastes. However it would be nice to know if you would say yes!”

Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement of hearing the other speaking. However this was taken as an affirmation to the question and he found himself being crushed against the singer's chest, his hip crashing into the console. As he was kissed hard by perfect pink lips pressing firmly against his mouth the younger man replayed the last few moments in his mind.

A strange feeling flooded through his entire body as he realised that he had just unintentionally said that he would marry Viktor. He shuddered as he gave into the passionate kiss that was being bestowed upon him, lips parting in reply to the insistent prodding of the older man’s tongue. Fingers rushing to tangle into the soft silver hair at the nape of the neck, as he heard the heartfelt loving sigh from his boyfriend.

Yuuri had never been kissed like this before, even by Viktor. His heart swooped and soared as he was pulled across the seats and onto the taller man’s lap. Lips still locked together as their tongues danced in and out of each other’s mouths. Their kiss was messy and beautiful.

“O-Oh fuck….” 

Viktor was red faced and breathing hard as he pressed their foreheads together when they finally parted.

“Y-Yuuri, really? W-When I ask you properly, you will say yes?”

The Russian thought he would faint from happiness when the shy man on his lap gave a little determined nod and a tender smile.

Burying his face in the singer's shoulder, Yuuri allowed himself a few tears of joy. He was still a little anxious, but his trust in the older man was definitely winning and he was starting to believe that what he said was true. That he did love him and this wasn’t a nasty ruse that would break his glass heart into a million pieces. 

-

If Yuuri had been shocked at the outside of the building, it was nothing in comparison to how he felt when they entered through the double front doors.

Extravagant double staircases and black and white marble flooring greeted Yuuri as they entered the home. His eyes were immediately drawn to a spacious entry area with a view to a pool bigger than any he had ever seen. 

To his left was the opening to an enormous living area full to bursting with luxurious items and to his right was the entrance to a spacious dining area that led into a massive kitchen. 

Yuuri was in awe. 

He had never seen a kitchen that big. Even the kitchen back home at his parents' onsen wasn’t as big as this kitchen. He wished he could cook in this one at least once and he really hoped that Viktor wouldn’t mind.

Watching the reaction of Yuuri taking in his new home Viktor smiled. 

He knew his house was grand, but he also knew Yuuri hadn’t seen anything yet. He gently led the younger man back to the staircase to show him upstairs. He had arranged that Yuuri could choose between the guest suite next to his or to stay with Viktor in his own room. They had moved fast, but he knew that he wanted to give Yuuri his space and to let him adjust to his new life in his own time. 

Viktor guided Yuuri up the stairs showing him where the gym and dance room was. Yuuri gasped as he glimpsed out the massive windows at the top of the stairs. The pool and terrace outside were massive. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted an outdoor kitchen which was bigger than the entire apartment which he used to have. 

“Yuuri, I have called ahead to get the suite next to mine ready, if you choose to have your own room, but you are more than welcome to share my room.” Viktor smiled softly. He knew Yuuri was currently overwhelmed, he could see it in the glassy brown eyes, hunched shoulders and faint tremor in his hands.

“C-Can I h-have my own room?” The question trailed off into a whisper. Yuuri was unsure if he was asking for space or just to not be a burden to the other man. His mind was reeling. This entire house had more amenities than his parents onsen. It was approximately double the size of their home/business. He had never thought to step into a place like this, much less to live in it.

“Of course, my Yuuri. You can have your own room. You can re-decorate and make it your own. Whatever you like, darling.” Viktor was stroking soothing circles with his thumb over Yuuri’s hand. Hoping that Yuuri wouldn’t retreat too far while being overwhelmed. He knew he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t sad that the beautiful man had requested his own room. However, he had faith that Yuuri would come to realise that he was safe here. That the singer would never ask him to leave.

Viktor guided them to a set of doors and pointed to an identical set of doors across the hall. “This is my room. If you ever need me, or just want to talk, come over. Don’t hesitate, ok?”

He opened the door to Yuuri’s room and heard the gentle gasp behind him. Yuuri obviously was struck with disbelief that he could deserve this type of room. However the Russian knew that nothing was too much for the man he adored. 

Deciding to let the Asian man relax and get acquainted with his living quarters, Viktor slipped away and proceeded to order some food to be brought to the house.

-

Yuuri looked around the room. His luggage had been brought up already, he opened a door and found a massive walk-in closet which was bigger than his old bedroom. Shaking his head he turned around and walked through another door which turned out to be a luxurious bathroom. He loved the idea that his bathroom had a separate shower and bathtub with jets. Personal care products were lined up in the shower as well as an assortment of bath additives were laid out on a shelf next to the bathtub. He smiled. Viktor really had thought of everything. 

Walking back to the bed he let himself fall backwards onto the mattress. It felt like falling onto a cloud. Soft high thread count cotton sheets and the fluffiest, but firm mattress he ever had laid on. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a moment to find his bearings.

-

The food Viktor had ordered arrived, however Yuuri had not come back downstairs yet. Viktor went back to their rooms and peered into the smaller man’s after his knock had not received an answer. He smiled to himself. Yuuri laid curled up on top of the covers asleep, his glasses askew, but a soft smile on his lips. 

Quietly Viktor closed the door behind him and went to wake up the sleeping man. They needed to eat and if Yuuri slept through the afternoon, he probably would have issues with going to sleep that night. 

“Hey, sweetheart, wake up,” he whispered into his ears, “let’s go eat something.” Yuuri scrunched his nose as his eyes fluttered open. After a second he seemed to realize where he was and smiled shyly at Viktor.

“OK. Let’s go do that.” He answered, voice still heavy with sleep.

-

“Do you think I might be allowed to cook in here?” Yuuri asked while they were eating at the bar in the kitchen. He looked around in amazement at the number of refrigerators and freezers as well as the commercial stove top and double ovens. The Asian man knew he would love to cook for Viktor here. 

Viktor chuckled. “Why would you not be allowed to cook? This is your home as well, darling. You can cook as much as you would like. Or dance or train or swim or watch movies.” 

“Oh, you are sure?” Yuuri’s eyes were shining with anticipation of dancing and cooking in their home. It would take time to really consider this massive home to be theirs, but he really wanted to hold onto that dream. 

Maybe if he was lucky he would be able to...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later...
> 
> Yuuri reflects on his life with Viktor so far whilst preparing food for a family gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of this story. 
> 
> This is my (Vitya's) favourite chapter written by InLoveWithYOI, I hope you all love it too.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support from both of us. We have loved sharing our tale with you and hearing all your thoughts on the chapters. 
> 
> You have inspired us to write more joint stories to share with you all, thank you. 
> 
> Love vitya_rabbit and InLoveWithYOI

**_One Year Later_ **

Yuuri was standing in their kitchen, smiling. He couldn’t believe his life over the last year. It still felt like a dream most days. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if Viktor hadn’t found him in that alley way back in Detroit that night and hadn’t insisted on helping him. Also if he hadn’t been so determined to find him again after Yuuri had run away.

He still thought about their rocky start at the beginning when he wouldn’t or couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful and incredible like Viktor would love someone like himself. However, over time he had learned that there was no explanation or a reason for the feelings they had for each other. He knew love wasn’t something which could be rationalized, no matter how many times he had tried to find reasons for Viktors feelings for him. 

About a month after they arrived home Viktor had gotten him the keys to his very own dance studio in the heart of Los Angeles, keeping the promise he made on their road trip to LA. Along with the key to the dance studio came a packet containing his new personal documents and a new car for Yuuri to use whenever he had to go to town.

Yuuri loved the new freedom he had gotten from the gifts he had received, however he had grumbled that he would pay Viktor back as soon as he could. The singer had just laughed and told him that this was just his way of showing his love. That he just wanted Yuuri to be able to be free and go where he wanted and not be dependent on Uber or friends to drive him around.

It was a blessing, because Yuuri did miss his independence a bit at the beginning. Everything was new and he had needed Viktor’s help to get around. Until that day he couldn’t even open his own checking account. No ID, no account. Yuuri had learned the hard way that if you don’t have a support network it was easy to fall through the cracks quickly when disaster hit.

Thanks to his dedication, stubbornness and natural dancing skills Yuuri became rather successful quite quickly with the studio and soon had to hire additional teachers to keep up with the demand of classes at the studio. Nowadays he was hardly teaching any classes anymore, instead he was teaching choreography to the members of Intoxicated, working them hard so they were perfect for their tours and music videos. 

After Phichit came back from Thailand, having lost his mother, he stayed with Yuuri for a while to recover from the shock. They spent many long nights just talking about what had happened and how horrible the time was while they had been separated. Viktor had insisted that Phichit have his own room in the mansion, just like Chris and Yurio. He knew how important the Thai man was to his boyfriend. The Russian had told Yuuri that it made him so happy to see the young men deep in conversation, supporting each other and then randomly breaking out into laughter, song and dance. Their enthusiasm filled the house with an energy that had been missing for a long time. 

Quietly chuckling Yuuri remembered how Yurio at first didn’t want to have anything to do with him, until one day he saw him dancing in the studio and then demanded to be taught everything the older man knew about dance. Yuuri had taught as much as he could to the youngest member of Intoxicated and was so pleased to gain his friendship as well.

Everyone had been impressed with the improvement of Yurio’s dancing and even the fans and critics had taken notice of the change. It started to make waves in the music industry and everyone wanted to know where Yurio had started dancing and who had taught him. 

It wasn’t long after that Chris had presented a contract to him to be paid for choreographing all moves for the band for their videos and their tours. Within the contract was an exclusivity clause so Yuuri had a good reason to turn anyone else who asked for his choreography down. Chris knew how hard it was for Yuuri to say no to anyone and this stipulation in his contract with Intoxicated helped him to not overwhelm himself with requests.

Whenever Viktor was away on tour Yuuri would stay behind at home and attend to his business. He still didn’t like to be in the limelight and even now he was only attending red carpet events with Viktor when it was absolutely required. Luckily Yuuri was never alone during that time when Viktor and the band were touring around the world, he had his best friend to keep him company.

Smiling, Yuuri remembered how Phichit and Chris had quietly started dating and after a couple of months it was clear that Phichit wouldn’t be returning to Detroit. Since the Thai man was also a dance instructor, Yuuri hired him as his assistant manager for his studio. He couldn’t have chosen a better man for the job. Phichit was completely responsible for all their marketing and social media presence which brought a lot of their customers to the studio. 

Outside Yuuri could hear that Viktor was laughing and their cheerful afternoon with friends and family made his heart swell with love and pride. They had opted for a quiet birthday for Viktor this year. Inviting just their band members and close family and friends to celebrate. Viktor desperately needed a break from being a celebrity and so they were staying at their house. After all they had more than enough amenities available to just relax and not have to worry about anything at all. 

He had given up his own room in favor of sharing with Viktor about two weeks after they had arrived home in LA. Having gotten so used to sleeping in Viktors arms he had issues with going to sleep alone in the huge room he had called his own at the time. During his first night he had sneaked over to Viktors room, hovering outside his door, not wanting to disturb the kind hearted singer. Upon seeing that the lights were still on, he decided to ask if he could stay just the first night in the new house with Viktor. The Russian had smiled and invited him to come to him whenever he wanted. 

Yuuri blushed thinking about how quickly the meaning of sleeping together had changed for them both once he had gained his confidence in their relationship. About how romantic and gentle Viktor had made their first time, the younger man finally losing his virginity to the beautiful singer. 

Now there was no question anymore that they belonged together. Yuuri had given his heart to Viktor just like Viktor had given his to Yuuri. They were each other’s better half. 

Viktor had completely stopped drinking besides the occasional glass of wine or champagne, but definitely no vodka anymore. He had no need to drown his sorrows thanks to his wonderful lover. And Yuuri had never felt so secure in himself than now since he learned to love himself, thanks to the love he received from Viktor and to an extent from his friends and family. 

He looked up from the chopping board as his mom came inside, waving at her husband to stay outside and enjoy the company.

“Can I help you with anything?” She smiled warmly at him while looking around the huge kitchen. “I sure wouldn’t mind having a kitchen like that at home.” She sighed wistfully. Yuuri chuckled, he knew his mom envied the kitchen he had at his home. It was a chef’s kitchen through and through and Yuuri absolutely enjoyed preparing meals for everyone who was staying at the house at any given moment. 

“Sure, can you prepare the meat for the Katsudon, please? I still don’t seem to get it right.” He sighed. He was so glad that all of his thoughts of them not loving him anymore had been wrong. He wasn’t a failure. He had learnt that in therapy. Viktor had very quickly realized that Yuuri had major anxiety issues and had lots of trauma to work through. During their first couple of weeks in their home he had insisted on the younger man finding a therapist to help him work through all the trauma which had occurred during the time out on the streets.

Viktor was his rock. 

He could always lean on his broad shoulders when the world became too much for him, feeling safe in his embrace. Feeling his love and devotion through the featherlike kisses that the Russian would press to his forehead as he guided him through his anxiety attacks.

In return he was always there for Viktor when his fame was catching up with him and Viktor felt hollow from all the negative press. There were too many assumptions and rumors that the paparazzi loved to spread about him being unfaithful to Yuuri. Strategically cropped photographs that they plastered over the net to make it look like Viktor had been caught in compromising positions on the other side of the world to his boyfriend. 

At first Yuuri had a hard time believing that the rumours weren’t true, but after he was reassured even by Chris and Yurio that those rumours were untrue, he started to believe. To the Asian man’s credit, through his hard work in his therapy sessions, sometimes he was even able to find the rumours amusing.

A burst of angry shouting and subsequent laughing pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled, wondering what Viktor or Chris had said this time to set off the angry kitten. Yurio was abrasive to everyone he didn’t know, but once he became friends with someone they were friends for life. Yurio was extremely protective of everyone he considered family. And not long after they returned to LA he had apologized for his behaviour in Detroit. He really felt bad and Yuuri couldn’t help but forgive him. 

JJ was another matter. It took a long time before he begrudgingly apologized to Yuuri, but the strain it put on the band with his behaviour didn’t go unnoticed by their fans and soon JJ had been replaced by Seung-Gil. A stoic Korean matching more Otabek’s quiet demeanor than the boisterous Canadian’s but the fans ate it up. It wasn’t long before Seung-Gil had a following of his own and was admired for his voice and musical talent. Some critics went as far as saying that the band now sounded better than ever. 

As far as any of them knew JJ had retreated back to Canada and started his own band, but they hadn’t been able to make it into the top 100 in the charts as of yet. JJ hadn’t contacted any of them after leaving and all they knew about him now was what was written in the press. 

Yuuri sighed. He had never wanted that to happen. However, after everyone in the band had become friends with Yuuri, plus then when Yuuri was teaching them choreography, JJ was not wanting to be part of the team. He didn’t want to be learning from ‘ _a useless homeless idiot’_ was how he had been overheard putting it and instantly Chris had asked him to leave the band. 

Why Viktor was in love with him, Yuuri probably would never understand, but he certainly cherished every day they had together. He swept the onions into a pan ready for sauteing as the light caught the gold band on his ring finger and it glimmered on his hand. 

Yuuri smiled as he lifted his hand to his lips and gave the ring a kiss.

_Stammi Vicino, non te ne andare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, we have a new story starting next Sunday called 'Illegal Love'. This is a reworking of a story first posted two years ago by Vitya_rabbit. It's all fully written and ready to be posted!
> 
> We hope you will join us for this new tale!


End file.
